


Moving Towards Someday

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 31,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	1. Chapter 1

** Moving Towards Someday **  
** Characters:  ** Oliver/Felicity, Diggle, Realtor mentions of Sara  
 ** Rating:  ** G  
 ** Summary:  ** Oliver enlists Felicity’s help in finding a new place.   
** Word Count:  ** 1991

** Moving Towards Someday **  
"What do you mean you're moving out of the mansion?" Felicity asked with a hint of skepticism. 

"I can stay there forever and I can't stay there with her." Oliver said. 

"What is Thea going to think?" Felicity asked. 

"I don't know but I'll think of something to tell her." Oliver said. "Can you just pull up the real estate listings and see if there is something close to the club?"

"You want to live in the Glades?" Felicity was in shock now. 

"A loft or something in that general area." Oliver said. "With a private entrance. I don't want the neighbors seeing me coming and going at all hours." 

"Isn't that what they would expect? You partying all night?" Felicity pointed out.  

"Felicity, just look at the listings and see what is out there." Oliver knew she was right. There were a lot of people that still saw him as a playboy. 

"What price range or do you even care?" Felicity pulled up the listings on her tablet. 

"I'm not sure." Oliver said. "Whatever you think should be fine." 

"You have never had to pay a utility bill in your life and now you want to move out."  Felicity's fingers moved over the keyboard. "Oliver the real world is expensive. You've lived in the mansion pretty much for free."  

"I know." Oliver said as he leaned on her desk. He looked out the window at the gray sky that matched his mood.

"There is a loft available in a building two blocks from the club. It looks nice enough." Felicity read the listing.  "These aren't rentals."

"Show me." Oliver moved to look over her shoulder. He scanned the listing. "Call and see if we can go look at." 

"We?" Felicity asked as she picked up the phone. 

"Yes. I want your opinion." Oliver said. "Dig's too." 

"For your party pad?" Felicity had to laugh. She understood the need for Diggle to check it for security issues but she had no idea why she was coming along. 

"I want you to be comfortable there too. You are my friend. My partner." Oliver said softly. "You can always crash there if you’re too tired to go all the way home." 

Felicity dialed the number as Oliver went back to his office. She watched him as he opened a file and started to read it. 

Felicity thought there was something off about her coming along. She knew he was seeing Sara. Sara should be the one going to look at things not her. 

She made the appointment and walked into Oliver's office to tell him. 

He looked up at the sound of her heels approaching. He closed the file and smiled. 

"Are we all set?"

"Yes but I have a question. Shouldn't Sara be the one to go with you? She's your girlfriend." Felicity said. "I don't mean to question your romantic whatever but haven't you like been there done that with her? Do you really think that's a good idea to revisit that?"

Oliver looked confused. "Are you jealous of Sara?"

"No but it’s just that you tried this with Laurel and that kinda went boom." Felicity made a gesture that resembled something blowing up. 

Oliver sighed. "Sara and I are just casual. There isn't anything serious going on. Neither one of us is in the right place for that."

"Does she know that?" Felicity tilted her head at him. 

"Yes. She is the one who wants to keep it casual." Oliver said. He looked at her seriously. "I rely on you not her." 

Felicity nodded. "The appointment is after work. We can go on our way to the club." 

"Thanks Felicity." Oliver said. 

"My job, remember?" Felicity flashed a smile then headed back to her desk. 

Oliver watched her walk back to her desk. He couldn't tell Felicity that even though he was with Sara, he still had feelings he didn't understand for her. He didn't know if he would ever be able to tell her how much she really meant to him. 

Sara had even questioned him about his feelings for Felicity. It was the reason she gave for not wanting to be more than friends with occasional benefits. Sara had even raised a concern about him calling her his girlfriend. 

Oliver hated his complicated secret filled life some days and this was one of them. Nothing ever was what it looked like and that grated on him. 

When Felicity came in to his office to remind him of the appointment with the realtor he was staring out the window into the dark. 

“Oliver?” Felicity called out. 

“Huh? Oh is it time?” Oliver stood up and buttoned his suit coat. 

“Are you upset?” Felicity was almost sure he was upset about something. 

“No. I'm just my brooding self.” Oliver winked at her. 

“Yeah.” Felicity didn't buy it. She smiled anyway. “Let's go look at your party pad.” 

“Felicity, stop calling it my party pad.” Oliver said as he moved past her to get his coat. 

“Like you're not going to throw a party as soon as you move in.” Felicity chuckled. 

“Only for appearances.” Oliver said as he held up her coat. 

“Then I'm calling it the party pad.” Felicity slipped her arms into her coat and grinned back at him. 

Diggle appeared at the door to the office. “Felicity said you’re moving out of the mansion and into the Glades.” 

“We are all going to look at a place right now.” Oliver said. 

“That's fast.” Diggle said with a frown. 

“He wants a party pad.” Felicity teased as she grabbed her bag and headed to the elevator. 

Diggle raised an eyebrow at Oliver. 

“She's kidding.” Oliver said as he came out of the office. 

“No I'm not!” Felicity laughed. 

Oliver sighed. 

Diggle laughed. 

They arrived at the building and met the agent out front. 

“Mr. Queen I have two units left an efficiency and a two level with three bedrooms. Which one do you want to see?” The woman asked. 

“I think the larger one is the one I saw in the listing.” Oliver said. 

“It’s on the top floor with access to the roof.” The woman waved them inside and stepped over to an elevator “This is a private elevator with a key card lock.” 

“That should be upgraded.” Felicity said as she looked at the device. She glanced over at Dig who just nodded. 

Oliver nodded. He reached back and put his hand on her back. “See you’re helping already.” 

“You just want me here to measure for the drapes.” Felicity joked. “By the way that's not in my job description.” 

Oliver smiled. “I'm aware.” 

It seemed right to have Felicity here. Oliver wasn't sure why but it just did. 

The elevator doors opened to hard wood floors and a large open space. There was a stainless steel kitchen along one wall and a staircase splitting the area into two rooms. High windows lined the top of three walls. 

Felicity left them to wonder around. She went upstairs. She explored each of the rooms. 

One side had two bedrooms with a bath between. The other side had the master suite and glass doors to the roof. 

Felicity came down stairs and went to Oliver. Her face was beaming. 

“Well?” Oliver asked but he could tell she liked it.

“You are going to need some blinds but it looks great. Dig needs to give it a look over too.” Felicity said enthusiastically. 

Oliver looked at Diggle, who nodded and went to take a look. 

“How soon can I move in?” Oliver asked. 

“Don't you want to look around?” Felicity asked. 

“I will but I need to get it settled first.” Oliver saw her frown. He leaned close to her and said softly. “If you like it then I will like it.”

Felicity raised an eyebrow at his tone and his words. 

“You can move in as soon as the end of the month. I need a deposit and the balance is due at closing.” The realtor said. She held out a contract for Oliver to sign. 

“I have one question. Is there another unit on the elevator side?” Diggle asked as he came back down the stairs. 

“Yes it’s an efficiency. The roof space is over that unit.” The realtor said. 

“Is it available?” Oliver asked. 

“Yes it is.” The realtor looked confused. 

“How much for both?” Oliver asked. 

“What are you thinking?” Felicity asked. 

“For Thea and Roy.” Oliver said. “I will feel better if they were close by.” 

Felicity and Diggle caught his meaning. 

“Here is the other contract.” The realtor dug for the second contract and handed it to Oliver. 

“Is one check all right?” Oliver asked as he pulled out his checkbook. 

“Yes Mr. Queen.” The realtor stared as Oliver wrote out a check for both places. 

“So the end of the month for both places?” Oliver asked. 

“Yes.” The realtor took the check from him and stared at it. 

“I'd like to look at the other place now.” Oliver said. 

“Yes of course. We have to go down and take the other elevator up.” The woman told him. 

“We can put a door between the two units later I assume?” Oliver asked. 

“Yes. It will be yours to do whatever you want.” 

They went into the smaller place and it was larger than expected. 

“This is still bigger than my place.” Felicity said. 

Oliver smiled. He would have been happy with this one but the look in Felicity's eyes when she saw the larger place was all the incentive he needed. 

Oliver hoped one day she would see his new place as her home. That wasn't going to be today but it would hopefully be one day. 

Oliver held out his hand to her and Felicity took it. He led her out into the hall. They headed to the elevator.   
“Now I'm going to need furniture.” Oliver said with a smile. 

“Blinds! Don't forget the blinds. You don't want all of Starling City to see the royal jewels. Felicity teased. 

Oliver looked confused.

“You like to walk around naked.” Felicity whispered. “Well half naked around me but that's just because we aren't, you know, a couple." 

“Felicity!” Oliver said her name to stop her from saying too much more.

They all got on the elevator to go back down to the street level. 

Oliver was annoyed when he saw the appraisal the realtor was giving him with her eyes. 

“Thank you for meeting us on such short notice.” Oliver held out his hand to her. 

“Thank you Mr. Queen. That was the nicest transaction I have had all year.” The realtor gave him one last look over and smiled. 

The elevator doors opened and they parted ways with the realtor. 

“How are you going to get Thea and Roy to move?” Felicity asked. 

“I just need Roy to move Thea will come with him.” Oliver said. 

“It’s a good idea for all of us to be closer. I'm only three blocks away from here.” Dig said. 

“I'm still on the other side of town.” Felicity said. 

“Pick a bedroom and it’s yours when you want to crash.” Oliver said to her. 

“Now you're teasing me.” Felicity said. 

“No I'm not. Just decorate it the way you like and it’s yours.” Oliver repeated. “We put in long nights.” 

“And when you have company?” Felicity asked. 

“I'll make sure I don't on those nights you stay over.” Oliver said. 

Diggle gave him a look over Felicity's head. 

Oliver ignored it. 

“We need to get to work on tonight's target.” Oliver said. Bring the car, Dig. I think I want to walk. Felicity, want to walk with me?”

“Sure.” Felicity said. 

Oliver put his hand on her back and they started walking to the club. 

Diggle got in and drove the car ahead. 

Oliver smiled as they walked in silence. Someday was getting closer every day. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so many requests to continue this I couldn't ignore them so here is Chapter 2! 
> 
> Sorry it took so long to update. I'm not usually a 'post as I go' writer.

**Chapter 2**

A week later, Oliver and Sara were having a date night at _Table Salt_ when Oliver told her about the loft. 

“You did what?” Sara put down her fork and stared at Oliver in shock.

Her voice must have been louder than she meant it to be because several people in the restaurant turned to look at them.

“I bought a loft.” Oliver repeated. “Two lofts, one is an efficiency. I was going to talk Roy into moving in there.”

“I can’t believe this is the first I’m hearing of it. Where is it?” Sara picked up her fork and pushed the food on her plate.

“Its two blocks from Verdant in the old Cooper warehouse on the top two floors.” Oliver told her. “The large one has three bedrooms.”

“Why do you need that kind of space?” Sara looked at him. “I thought we agreed not to move in together. Dad likes having me at his place.”

“I need to move out of the mansion. I can't stay at your Dad’s and we shouldn't be using the foundry as a hotel.” Oliver said in a lowered voice.

“Oh.” Sara said she put her fork back down. “I just think you should have asked me to come along. I am your girlfriend. I would have liked to see it.”

“Dig and Felicity were with me.” Oliver said. He took a bite of steak and looked at her plate. “Do you want something else instead? You’ve hardly touched your food.”

“I'm just not that hungry.” Sara said. She had lost her appetite when she realized he hadn't even thought to include her. “Did Felicity like your new place?”

“She loved it. I told her that she can have one of the bedrooms to crash. I don't like that she has to drive all the way across town after a late night. It’s not safe.” Oliver said.

Sara sat there staring at him as he ate. She knew he was protective of Felicity but giving her a room at his new place was a bit over the top.

“I guess I won't be spending the night very often.” Sara said.

Oliver looked up. “I don't think we should have sleep overs with Felicity there. But we never really sleep anyway, do we? You can always use the third bedroom if you need a place to crash.”

“Thanks. Ollie, do you need help picking out furniture?” Sara asked. She wanted to feel included and help put it together for him.

“Ask Felicity. I think she has a few things picked out already.” Oliver took a sip of wine.

“Sounds like you are moving in with her.” Sara said. It sounded really childish but she was hurt. She actually liked Felicity that was the worst part of all of it.

“I’m not. Why would you even say that?” Oliver frowned. “She is my assistant. It’s part of her job to do things like that for me.”

“I better go. I told Dad I wouldn't be late.” Sara said as she folded her napkin.

“I'll pay the check and we can go.” Oliver said. He looked around for the server.

“No.” Sara shook her head. “Finish your dinner, Ollie. I have a headache coming on. Can you and Dig handle things tonight?”

“Sure. We are just going on a regular patrol.” Oliver said. “Are you upset with me?”

“No.” Sara stood up and kissed him on the cheek before she picked up her purse and left.

Oliver frowned as he watched her leave. He knew she was upset but he thought they were trying to keep it casual.

 

A week later, Sara was taking a break from working out with Diggle when the topic of Oliver’s new loft came up.

“I swear it must be nice to just pull out a checkbook and make a deposit on a place like that.” Diggle said. “I would love to be able to do that. He didn’t even look around.”

“What?” Sara said. “If he didn’t look around then how did he know that he wanted it?”

“Felicity looked around. When she came back to where we were standing, she was excited about what she saw. He took her word for it and signed the contract.” Diggle said. “I looked it over too. It wasn’t the security risk I thought it could be. That was when he bought the efficiency.” 

“He said he was going to talk Roy into moving in.” Sara said.

“It would be perfect for Roy and Thea and Oliver would be able to keep an eye on them both.” Diggle said. “Anything so he will have less to worry about.”

“Do you think Felicity will take him up on using one of the bedrooms?” Sara asked.

“Oliver will insist and she will give in. It’s how they work.” Diggle said. “She won’t stay often if that is what you are worried about. She wouldn’t want to interfere.”

“She already does.” Sara said half to herself.

“What does that mean?” Diggle asked.

“I’m his girlfriend and I haven’t even been asked to pick out so much as a throw pillow.” Sara said. “He also said he doesn’t want me to sleep over when she is there at least not in his room.”

“Oh.” Diggle said simply. “Sara, they are just good friends.”

“You know that isn’t the truth. He loves her and she probably loves him.” Sara turned to face Diggle. “He’s afraid because she is probably the one that makes him want to settle down.”

“Why do you think that?” Diggle asked although he agreed with her.

“It’s the way they are together. The looks. The touches. Sometimes it feels like they are already together.” Sara said. She picked up a towel and wiped down. “No one has a chance with him but her.”

Diggle picked up a towel. “It may be true but Oliver does have feelings for you.”

“I’m safe and familiar. He can hide his true feelings for her with me.” Sara said. “I’ve been thinking of leaving for a while. Maybe go to Central City to stay with my mom.”

“You’re coming back, right?” Diggle asked.

“I don’t know.” Sara said. She pulled her top over her head. “I have to go home and change for my shift. See you later, Dig.”

“See ya, Sara.” Diggle said. He watched Sara climb the stairs and then he sat down. He had been wondering if he was the only one to see the truth about Oliver and Felicity. He shook his head. The last thing he wanted to do was see his any of friends get hurt but something was going to break sooner than later. It definitely wouldn’t be pretty when it did.

Sara left the next day to visit with her mother. She told Oliver that she just wanted to spend some time with her mother after being gone for so long. Really, she just wanted some time to think about things and especially where she wanted to take her life. She knew it wasn’t going to be with Oliver. 

Oliver couldn’t help but feel there was more to it. Their relationship had been strained since he told her about the loft. He couldn’t help but feel like he had done something to upset her.

The next two weeks flew by as the new threat took over their nights and the corporate world filled their days. Sara had yet to return but she had called to tell Oliver that she would be back before the housewarming party he was having to christen the new loft.

The morning of the closing Oliver handed the keys to Felicity so that she could meet the furniture deliveries. Felicity left for the loft to get everything ready for Oliver when he got home. She was stopping to pick up linens and a few things he would need right away before she arrived.

“Oliver, I need to talk to you about Sara.” Dig said as Felicity drove off.

“What about Sara?” Oliver said as they headed back to the car.

“She may be leaving us. Has she said anything to you?” Dig asked.

“No. Why do you think that?” Oliver asked as he stopped suddenly.

“She is feeling like there are more important things in your life than her. She feels like other people are being put ahead of her in your priorities.” Dig said vaguely.

Oliver tightened his jaw. “Are you trying to tell me she is jealous of Felicity?”

“I was trying not to but yeah.” Dig said.

“I thought they were friends.” Oliver said as he started to walk again. “They haven’t had any fights, have they?”

“Not that I am aware of.” Dig said. “Felicity wouldn’t say anything if they had. You know that. I think the loft is bothering Sara more than she let on. You shut her out completely.”

“It wasn’t intentional.” Oliver said. “I was just in a hurry to find a place.”

“So much of a hurry you couldn’t make a phone call to your girlfriend to meet you for the appointment?” Dig gave him a stern look.

Oliver rolled his eyes. “I didn’t think about it. I’m an ass and I suck at relationships. I thought we were all clear on that.”

Dig opened the car door and chuckled. “Yeah we are. You better find a way to make it up to her. That is, if you want to keep seeing her. If not she may move to Central City to be with her mom.”

"Maybe Felicity should introduce Sara to Barry Allen." Oliver said. He was joking but it made Dig raise an eyebrow at him.

The rest of the afternoon, Oliver spent in meetings with Isabel and various investors. The meetings seemed longer without Felicity there to distract him. When he returned to his office at the end of the day, he found Sara waiting for him at Felicity’s desk.

“Hi. I’m back.” Sara said. She didn’t look happy to be back.

Oliver gave her a quick kiss. He didn’t seem to notice her mood. “Just in time to see the new loft. Felicity is getting it put together as we speak. I was thinking we should pick up some big belly burgers for all three of us and head over there. Dig has a date with Lyla tonight.”

Sara smiled. “I was hoping for a private tour.”

Oliver tilted his head and looked confused. “We will have time for that later when Felicity leaves.”

“Ok.” Sara said. She looked at Dig as Oliver went to grab his coat.

Dig gave Sara a sympathetic look. He knew that things were about to explode for Sara and Oliver. He just hoped they could all still be adult enough to work together after the fallout.

Oliver came out of the office and smiled at Sara. “Let’s get out of here and see what Felicity has gotten done so far.”

“Sure Ollie.” Sara said as she fell in step with him as he headed to the elevator.

Dig followed them and thanked his lucky stars that he would not to be anywhere around when the ‘bomb’ went off. He just hoped Felicity wasn’t going to get caught in the blast.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long to update. More coming after this one.

**Chapter 3**

Oliver and Sara stepped off the elevator at the loft. Oliver put the bag of burgers and his keys on the counter. He pulled his coat off and draped it on one of the barstools at the counter.

Sara looked around at the loft. She could see that it was already looking like Oliver’s home. She knew that she would never feel like it was her home, no matter how much she would want it to. 

The black leather and lacquer furniture was arranged perfectly. The wrappings had been removed and were gone. There was a bag on the coffee table with a few things wrapped in white paper left in it but everything else seemed to be in place. Even some art had been hung on the walls.

“Felicity?!” Oliver called out. He waited a moment for a response and didn’t get one. He turned to the counter and opened the bag of burgers. “She must have already gone to check her searches. She said she might go early if she finished.”

Sara looked up at the doors of the rooms upstairs and saw movement in one of the rooms through an open door. She knew this was the chance she had to make things right. She had to do what she had come to do.

“Ollie, we need to talk about something.” Sara said.

“Sure. What do you want to talk about?” Oliver said as he turned to face her.

“I want to talk you about Felicity.” Sara said. “I want you to tell me how you really feel about her. I want you to be honest for once.”

“She’s my friend.” Oliver said. “She is also a very important part of the team. We couldn’t do what we do without her.”

“I’m not talking about how ‘Arrow’ feels about her. I’m talking about you and your feelings for her. Do you think I’m blind? I know you are in love with her not me.” Sara said.  

“Sara, you are imagining things.” Oliver looked back at the bag. “Let’s just eat. OK?”

“I don’t want to eat. I want you to tell me the truth. Before you say you are, we both know you aren’t.” So just say it. Sara’s voice got louder as she spoke. She realized Felicity had her ear buds in.

“Do we have to do this? Let it go.” Oliver nearly growled.

“Say it!” Sara yelled.

The smell of cheeseburgers and fries lured Felicity to the doorway of her room at that moment. She pulled out her ear buds and started to say something but the look on Sara’s face stopped her.

Oliver slammed his hand down on the counter. “Fine Sara. I love her. I can’t function without her in my life. I love Felicity. I have for a while now but she has Barry and I don’t think she feels the same about me anyway.”

“She doesn’t have Barry. He is with someone named Iris. And you must be blind not to see that she has the same feeling for you.” Sara shot back. “We all see it.”

“I can’t be with her. I’ll hurt her. I’m a dark broken damaged mess. She is everything good. She deserves better than me. She deserves to be happy with someone that isn’t as messed up as me. She needs someone who she can have a future with. I put my life on the line every night. I don’t have a future.” Oliver ground out.  

“Don’t you think you should let her decide what she wants?” Sara said.

“I can’t ever tell her how I feel. I’m asking you not to tell her either. Please Sara. She can never know.” Oliver said.

“I can’t be with you anymore. We both know that. Don’t worry about me telling her about what you said because she just heard it all.” Sara looked up at Felicity who was standing in the doorway stunned. “He is all yours.”

Oliver turned around and looked up with a pained expression on his face. “Felicity?”

Sara walked to the elevator and got in. She pushed the button for the lobby and waited for the doors to close before she started to cry.

Felicity stepped back into her room and slammed the door. She leaned against it and tried to process what she had just heard.

He loved her. She didn’t think he did. How could she be so wrong about that?

He was afraid of hurting her. He could never hurt her, not on purpose. He protects her to the point of frustration some times.

He didn’t think he was good enough for her. He was her hero. Did he not know that?

She squeezed her eyes and shook her head. She must not have heard him right. This can’t be happening. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She pulled her mp3 player off and threw it on the bed.  

The quick heavy footsteps on the stairs told her that he was coming up. A moment later, there was a soft knock on the door.

“Felicity, open the door.” Oliver said through the door. “Please, I need to see you.”

Felicity winced at the way his voice broke as he said that last part. She realized she had to face him. She turned and opened the door. “Oliver?”

“Hey, we need to talk.” Oliver said. He looked upset. Admitting his feelings was scary but finding out she had heard the entire thing completely frightened him.

“Yeah. I need to show you around first.” Felicity decided to give them both time to collect their nerves. “This is my room.”

Oliver nodded. He looked at the bright colors everywhere. There was even a bright pink rug on the floor. It was so her.

Felicity pushed against his chest with her hand so he would step back for her to pass. She pointed down to the main room. “They haven’t delivered the console table or the huge TV. I thought they should go over there. The TV will go on the wall over the console.”

“OK.” Oliver said as he looked where she pointed.

She walked to the other bedroom and pushed open the door. “I really didn’t know what to do with this room. So I just kept the colors soft and neutral.”

Oliver looked in at the made up queen size bed and the light wood bedroom suite. It was so bland compared to Felicity’s room. “It looks nice.”

She walked to the bathroom and opened the door. “I hope you don’t mind but I made the bathroom green.”

“It’s mint green. It’s fine.” Oliver said as he looked at the bathroom. The walls were still white but the shower curtain and the accessories were all a light green.

Felicity started walking to the other side of the stairs. “I hope you like your room I tried to make it look like ‘I’m a guy but not a frat boy’.”

Oliver laughed at that as he followed her.

She pointed to the door to the roof as they passed it. “I thought the patio furniture could wait until summer. Then there is the question of where to store it in the winter. How to keep it from being blown away is another question we will have to figure out.”

She opened the door to his bedroom and he looked around. The white floor to ceiling blinds were open to let in the light. There were two upholstered chairs with a small table between them by the windows. The furniture looked like it was rosewood. The dark purple and gold bedspread on the California king bed caught his attention.

“It’s nice. I like the colors.” Oliver stood there awkwardly. “Felicity, we really need to talk.”

Felicity sat down on the bed and patted the other side. “Come try the bed and see if it is feels all right. I hope it isn’t too soft. I just guessed at it.”

Oliver toed off his shoes and went to lie down on the other side of the bed. He looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath. He turned to look at her and was surprised to see her lying next to him.

“Look Oliver, I don’t want you to think that you have to protect me from you.” She turned on her side to face him. “I chose this life. It’s the same life you’ve chosen. I know you are dark sometimes and that you are broken from your time on the island and everything that you have gone through since then and it’s been a lot. I’m not afraid of your darkness or the sharp edges on your broken pieces. I have seen you go from killer to hero. I have been beside you since almost the beginning. I do love you and I want to have something with you if you will let me.”

“Felicity, I’m afraid that I will hurt you. I will do something that I can’t fix or take back.” Oliver said quietly. His eyes were searching hers. “What if I make you not love me?”

“I have known you for almost two years. I don’t think you can do something you can’t fix.” She rolled over on her back. “Cheating on me would be the only deal breaker.”

Oliver looked up at the ceiling. “I cheated on Laurel. I loved her too.”

“’Ollie’ cheated on Laurel. You’re ‘Oliver’ now.” Felicity reached out and grabbed his hand. “I’m also not Laurel. Besides you don’t have time to cheat on me. You have Arrow duties and CEO duties. There isn’t much time for anything else.”

Oliver sighed. He squeezed her fingers. “I would make time for you.”

“I know.” Felicity said as she sat up. “Come on. Those cheeseburgers are probably cold by now. Did you get me extra pickles?”

“Yeah. Felicity, what do we do now?” Oliver said as he pulled her hand to get her to turn to him.

“We eat then we have to talk to the team.” Felicity looked back at him. “I don’t want to do anything that will make anyone uncomfortable to work with us.”

“You mean Sara?” Oliver said. He was ashamed at himself for treating Sara the way he did.

“We both owe her an apology and a thank you.” Felicity said. “Now come on. I haven’t had anything to eat since this morning and we need to get to our other job soon.”   

“Sorry. I didn’t know.” Oliver sat up and let go of her hand.

Oliver watched as she walked out of the room. He realized she was barefoot and in yoga pants and a sweatshirt. She had made herself comfortable in ‘his’ place. He hoped it would be ‘their’ place from now on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

An hour later when Oliver and Felicity walked into the lair, Diggle was training alone. He stopped when he saw them coming down the stairs.

“Sara was here. She collected her gear. She left a note on the keyboard. What’s going on?” Diggle asked.

Oliver walked over and grabbed the note before Felicity could get to it.

“Something happened at the loft.” Felicity said to Diggle. “Did she say if she was going to leave?”

“No but she took everything she had here. I assume that means she is leaving.” Diggle said. “Oliver, do you need me to stay? I can call Lyla. She’ll understand.”

“You should take the night off.” Oliver said. “It may be the last one you get for a while. Where is Roy?”

“Upstairs. He has to work tonight.” Diggle said. “What happened? Did you and Sara have a fight?”

“No. We didn’t exactly fight but she and I are done.” Oliver pulled his phone out and called Sara. He got her voice mail. “She isn’t answering.”

“Let Dig try. She may answer for him. Just ask her to come back here. I’ll text Roy. We should do this all together.” Felicity said. “Like a _Team Arrow_ meeting sort of.”

Oliver rolled his eyes.

“Saw that.” Felicity said as she walked past him to the computers. “What did the note say?”

“It just said she needed a break.” Oliver handed Felicity the note.

“From the team or us?” Felicity said as she looked at the note.

Actually it said she was leaving for Central City in a few days to get a fresh start and spend more time with her mom. It didn’t say she was returning like Oliver told Diggle.

Diggle gave them both a skeptical look. There was something they weren’t telling him and it was big if it made Sara want to leave the team. He was sure she wasn’t taking a break like Oliver said.

“Just call her would you, Dig?” Oliver said.

“Sure.” Dig got his phone out of his jacket pocket. He dialed Sara’s number and walked over to the side away from Oliver and Felicity.

“Dig, I know he is making you call for him.” Sara’s voice said as the call connected.

“What the hell happened? Oliver and Felicity want to have a team meeting. You’re part to the team, Sara, you need to come in.”

“I’m not anymore, Dig. Ollie and I are done. I was only here for him.”

“Oliver said you were done. But how? Why leave the team? You can still be part of the team even if you and Oliver aren’t together.”

“Felicity. He finally admitted his feelings for her and she heard him. They are probably all hearts and flowers now. I just can’t take look at that right now.”

“They don’t seem any different than they usually do.” Diggle looked over at Oliver leaning over Felicity at the computer. “They are just looking at alerts right now.”

“What? I practically gift wrapped them for each other. How the hell did they mess that up?”

Dig laughed. “We are talking about Oliver and Felicity. You know what they are like. They are the definition of denial.”

“I’ll come in but I will make it clear that I’m not going to stay. I already told Mom I was leaving Starling City. I’m not changing my mind.”

“Just come in. At least you will find out what the hell happened with them.”

“On my way Dig. I need to tell Thea that I’m not coming back anyway. I might as well do it now.”

“See you in a bit.” Dig said before the line disconnected. He walked back to where Oliver and Felicity were at the computer. “Somebody want to say something?”

Oliver turned to look at Diggle. “We will explain when everyone gets here.”

“So there is a ‘we’ and you’re not just taking another trip down that river in Egypt.” Dig said.

“What did Sara say?” Felicity asked as she turned her chair around.

“She said she practically gift wrapped you for each other. What exactly happened?” Dig asked. “I don’t want to wait, so no more stalling.”

“Sara pushed me into saying how I feel about Felicity but I didn’t know Felicity was behind me listening to me spill my guts.” Oliver said. “Sara knew she was there the whole time.”

“It wasn’t pretty and I was a little thrown by it myself.” Felicity said as she folded her arms in front of her. “All I smelled was cheeseburger and when I pulled my ear buds out and came out of my room all I got was Oliver ripping his heart out and stomping on it. It was kind of brutal.”

Oliver looked at Felicity. “Then we talked and decided we needed to have a team meeting.”

Dig raised an eyebrow at them. “Look if you want permission, you are asking the wrong people. You have to make the decision for yourselves. The team will be fine with whatever you decide.”

“We deal with life and death every day. If Felicity and I have a relationship, it will affect the team. You know that Sara and I had an effect on the team.” Oliver said. “There was some tension because of it.”

Diggle nodded. “Yeah it did but this is different. This is you and Felicity. We both trust her with our lives. We always have and always will. That won’t change. Sara was an unknown. We had to learn to trust her.”

“It took time. Time we didn’t have to waste.” Oliver said.

“It’s always hard when someone new comes in to a group.” Felicity said. “That isn’t the point. You, Sara and Roy deserve a say if you think it’s not a good idea.”

“Bullshit!” Roy said from the top of the stairs.

“What?” Oliver asked.

“Sara is leaving? I was just getting used to her.” Roy said as he practically took the stairs three at a time. “Who is going to train me when you two are busy?”

“Now he wants to be trained.” Oliver looked at Diggle.

Diggle smirked. “That’s a surprise.”

“Hey! Leave him alone.” Felicity said. “But really, Roy? You hate training. You whine the whole time.”

“I don’t whine.” Roy pouted.

“You whine like a puppy that wants to go out to tinkle.” Felicity said. “You make me want to roll up a newspaper sometimes or at least put some down on the floor for you to use.”

Diggle and Oliver started laughing.

Roy turned as red as his hoodie. “Man, you all are harsh tonight. Is that the reason Sara is upstairs giving Thea her notice?”

“No but we are going to talk about that as soon as she is here.” Oliver said.

“I’m here. What do you want?” Sara said as she walked down the stairs.

Felicity stood up and walked over to Sara. “I’m sorry. We are sorry. You don’t need to go. We need you on the team.”

“Sara, I was wrong to treat you the way I did.” Oliver said. “Felicity is right. We need you here.”

“I already decided to move on before tonight.” Sara said. “Roy, you and Thea need to take care of Sin for me.”

Roy nodded. He looked at Oliver. “Did you cheat on Sara with Felicity or something?”

“Or something.” Oliver said without explaining. “We also want to thank you for forcing things out.”

“Sorry about the ambush but I was getting a little annoying when you both were in denial and I was getting left out of the loop even when I was supposed to be your girlfriend. We all know it was just a shield for the truth.” Sara sighed. She did feel bad about what she did but she felt like it had to be done.

“We wanted to call a team meeting to see if we could all keep working together.” Felicity said. “We want you to stay but if you don’t want to, all we can do is wish you well. You know we are all here for you if you need us.”

“I know and I’m grateful to have you all as friends. Felicity, you should just move in with him.” Sara said. “You realize he bought that place for you and him. He never intended for me to live there with him.”

Felicity looked at Oliver. She could see that Sara was telling the truth by the look in his eyes. She reached out a hand to him that he took without hesitation.

“Where will you go?” Roy asked.

“I’m going to Central City to live with my mom. Barry asked me to help him get things set up.” Sara looked at Oliver and Felicity. “You know about the side effect of the lightning strike, don’t you?”

“Yeah, he told me all about it. So you are going to help him set up a lair? Let me know if you need anything like security programs for your computers.” Felicity said. “We want to help as much as we can.”

“I know you will. I will miss you, Felicity. You always made me feel welcome.” Sara hugged her.

Felicity hugged her back. “I will miss you too.”

“Ollie, thanks for bringing me back from the dead.” Sara hugged him.

Oliver nodded as she pulled away.

“Dig, keep them from backing out of it. I didn’t go through that for nothing.” Sara hugged Diggle.

“Oh, they better be getting married soon since they already act like they are.” Dig winked at Sara.

“Roy, keep training and don’t complain so much.” Sara hugged Roy.

“Yeah. I wouldn’t want Felicity to smack me with a newspaper.” Roy gave Felicity a pouty look.

Felicity just tilted her head at him. 

Sara laughed. She turned to look at the four of them. “I have to go. I have one last shift at the bar before I go.”

“Crap, I got to get back to work.” Roy said. He ran up the stairs.

Sara followed him more slowly.

“Go home Dig. You have a date. We aren’t going to stay.” Oliver said.

“Night.” Dig said as he headed out the alley door.

“Felicity, lets go home.” Oliver said to Felicity. He reached out to her and she looped her arm through his. They followed Dig out of the alley door.

“I thought that this was home?” Felicity asked. “You know like home base.”

Oliver looked around. “I suppose it is but the loft is just for us.”

“So Sara was right? You did buy it for me and you.”

“Yeah.” Oliver said. “Does that bother you?”

“Nope. I love the loft.” Felicity said as they walked to the alley door. “Let’s go home.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Coming!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Oliver and Felicity got off the elevator. Oliver helped her off with her coat and hung it on the hook with his own.

Felicity plopped down on the sofa. She kicked off her shoes and stretched her toes.

Oliver watched her get comfortable and smiled. She looked like she belonged there. She was the one thing that made this place feel like a home for him.

“You seem to be comfortable here already. We should talk about you moving in the rest of the way.” Oliver said as he sat down on the sofa with her.

“Wow! You want to move that fast?” Felicity asked.

“I don’t see why not. Do you not want to move in with me?” Oliver almost felt hurt. He thought that now it was out in the open, they were free to do as they wanted. Maybe he was getting ahead of himself.   

“I don’t know. I like my place. What if we don’t get along? I haven’t had a roommate since collage and we hated each other by the time we moved out.” Felicity said. She turned and sat with her back against the arm of the sofa and crossed her legs. “It was a _horrible_ experience.”

Oliver mirrored her position. “I can’t imagine anyone hating you. You are the sweetest kindest person I have ever known.”

Felicity tilted her head to that. “Let’s just say she had a lack of housekeeping skills. I need order and she had none.”

Oliver laughed. “I will have to make an effort to pick up after myself. Would that set your mind at rest?”

Felicity sighed. “It helps but there is so much that we don’t know about each other. Are we really ready to be roommates? It’s a big step for any couple, especially one like us. We are always super busy. Shall I not mention the constant danger thing?”

“So we are just going to be roommates?” Oliver sounded disappointed.

“At first, until we figure some things out.” Felicity said. “We are complicated.”

Oliver nodded. “That’s one way of putting it.”

“You weren’t expecting things to just magically take care of themselves. I know we’ve had feelings for each other for a while now but that doesn’t make things easy.” Felicity pulled a throw pillow into her lap and played with the corner.

“We are going to figure it out then we will have what we want.” Oliver said.

“What is that? Do we just live together or do we get married or what?” Felicity asked. She pulled at the corner of the pillow until he took it out of her hands.

“I can see us married with a family. can’t you?” Oliver said with a dreamy smile.

“A family? I would never have guessed that you would want a family. What we do … I don’t know if we should.” Felicity said. “I don’t think I could be a single mom and I can’t picture you as a single dad.”

“We can’t think like that, Felicity.” Oliver set his jaw. He couldn’t bear to think of a life without her.

“We have to before we even consider bringing a child into this life we live.” Felicity took a breath. “But that is way in the future. Right now we need to figure out if I should move in or not.”

“What if you move in but keep your place until you are sure? At least you will have somewhere to go if this doesn’t go as well as we hope.” Oliver said. He realized that giving her an out was the only way to get her to agree. “How much longer do you have on your lease?”

“I have three more months. I like that idea. So that will be our probation period. At the end of three months, I will either give up my place and stay or pack up and go.” Felicity said.  

Oliver nodded. “Three months then. Felicity I … I love you. I don’t think I could take it if you left.”

“Then you better learn to pick up your dirty socks. Sorry. Kidding. Felicity smiled. She reached out and took his hand in hers. “I know. I love you too. But like I said that may not be enough. We have to be realistic about this.”

“It will be enough.” Oliver said. “I know it will. What do you say we go to bed early for a change? It’s been a rough week.”

“Sounds great. I am tired.” Felicity stretched. She reached down and grabbed her shoes.

Oliver stood up and offered her a hand to help her up.

She took it and walked with him up the stairs. At the top of the stairs she dropped his hand and turned towards her room.

“I thought we were going to bed.” Oliver said. He looked down at the hand she had just let go and made a fist before shoving it in his pocket.

“I am.” Felicity pointed at her room. Oh! You thought I was going to sleep with you in your room. No!”

“I don’t understand.” Oliver was confused. He thought they were going to start being a couple. “I thought…”

“I _know_ what you thought, Oliver Queen. Felicity waved a finger at him. “I am not going to sleep with you or anything else with you until you woo me. That’s what couples do. They date and romance each other. So no… for now.”

Oliver was surprised. He hadn’t even considered that she would want to be romanced. She didn’t seem the type.

“Good night Oliver.” Felicity smiled and headed to her room. “First one up makes the coffee.”

“Deal. Good night Felicity.” Oliver watched as she went into her room and shut the door. He sighed and shook his head as he walked to his room.

Woo her? He wasn’t even sure he knew what that meant. He dropped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

She was not going to make it easy for him. Why should she? If he wanted more he had to give her more. She deserved that. She deserved all the best he could give her but he needed a plan.

Inside her room, Felicity leaned against the door. She couldn’t believe she had just turned down sex with the most gorgeous man in the known world. She put her hand on the door knob and was about to open it but she realized that she wanted more than sex.

They were at the beginning of this thing and they had to make it work for them. The double life and the constant danger didn’t help matters. It had only delayed what should have already progressed past this point.

She dropped her shoes in her closet and got into her pajamas. She looked in the mirror and realized she needed to take off her makeup. She padded to the door and opened it.

Through Oliver’s open bedroom door, she could see him standing at the window looking out. He was bare chested and only wearing his boxers. His silhouette made her heart skip a beat.

She took a breath and headed to the bathroom to do what she set out to do. When she came back out of the bathroom a few minutes later, he was still there.

Felicity took an extra minute to look at him before closing her door. His broad shoulders were tense and he was making that finger rubbing thing with his fingers. The habit that she knew he was dealing with something that was difficult for him.

Felicity caught herself wanting to rub the tension out of his shoulders and back and make him stop his hand thing. It was not the time. They needed to move forward a little more before she could do those things.

He hadn’t even kissed her yet. Maybe he was waiting for her to initiate it. She had no idea what to do about that.

Felicity wondered what was stopping them. Was it guilt or fear this time? She didn’t know but it was there all the same.

She would have to think about it in the morning. She climbed into the soft bed with the decadent sheets and snuggled under the covers. It had been a long week and she fell asleep almost immediately.

Oliver had heard her in the hall way. He didn’t turn around. He stared out the window at the section of the Glades that was under construction. He thought it was fitting. They were under construction too. They had the foundation for something wonderful. All they had to do was built it with the best materials and in the right way. He wished he knew what the right way was.

Oliver started to make a list in his head of all the things he could do to woo her as she wanted. None of them seemed enough or even right for her. He had to be more creative he had to think outside the box.

He finally sighed and stalked over to the bed and threw back the covers. He slipped in between the sheet and then turned to look at the empty side of the bed. He reached out his hand and sighed.

“Soon.” He whispered. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Thankfully he did.

Felicity woke up the next morning to the smell of fresh coffee and another smell she couldn’t recognize. She hopped out of bed and opened her door.

“What is that smell?” Felicity said as she walked to the railing.

“I’m making breakfast.” Oliver said as he looked up at her with a smile. “Come eat.”

Felicity was not sure if it was edible. Oliver never said that he could cook. She walked to the stairs and made straight for the kitchen.

“Um… You are going to clean up after yourself, right?” Felicity said as she sat at the bar.

Oliver laughed. “I promise.”

He plated what was in the pan into two plates and sat one in front of her. There were scrambled eggs and some sautéed vegetables sprinkled with cheese and herbs.   

“Well, what do you think?” Oliver put two mugs of coffee on the bar then sat down next to her with his plate.

Felicity looked at the food. She took a cautious bite and sighed. “This is so good. Where did you learn to cook? Oh right … island.”

“Yeah. I got tired of sushi.” Oliver laughed. “There were birds on the island that nested on the ground so I would steal a few eggs every now and then. These taste so much better. Less gamey.”

“Oh wow! The vegetables are fantastic. What is in them?” Felicity looked at him in awe.

“A little of this and that.” Oliver said. “And some love.”

“Oh, that was so corny but I love it.” Felicity said. She took a sip of the coffee and it was just like she liked it. “You are full of surprises this morning.”

The elevator doors opened and Diggle stepped off. He sniffed the air and gave Felicity a look.

“You’re cooking for him already?” Dig asked.

“Na uh. He cooked for me.” Felicity said with a grin. “There’s coffee in the pot but I’m not sharing my breakfast.”

Dig looked at Oliver and went to get a mug from the shelf. “So you cook now?”

“Only for her.” Oliver said with a grin. So don’t be getting any ideas.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Diggle said as he poured coffee in the mug. “So how was the first night in Casa Queen?

“Quiet.” Oliver said. He looked down at his plate and didn’t make eye contact with Diggle.

“I like my new bed.” Felicity said. “I slept like a log.”

Diggle looked at his cup and swore silently. They were still holding back after all that had gone down. “I see. What is the plan for today?”

“I need to do updates and check alerts. I suppose you both are going to train while I do it.” Felicity said. “Same as always.”

Oliver nodded. “But you can’t go out in your jammies. Rainbows? Really?”

“At least, I sleep in pajamas and not in my underwear.” Felicity got up and put her plate in the sink.

Oliver looked at her curiously. “How do you know that?”

“Your bedroom door was open while you were brooding.” Felicity said. “I’m going to get dressed now. Don’t forget to do the dishes.”

“Yes dear.” Oliver said with a mischievous grin as she walked back up the stairs.

Diggle choked on his coffee. “Damn you two.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Twenty minutes later Felicity was dressed and the dishes were done. Diggle brought the car around even though they could have easily walked.

“I think Dig was disappointed that nothing happened last night.” Felicity said as she and Oliver rode down in the elevator.

“Why should he care what we do?” Oliver said.

“Because he cares about us.” Felicity said. She reached out and rubbed his arm. “The three of us are like a family in some ways. We have been in the fight together the longest. It’s only natural for him to care about us.”

Oliver put his hand over hers. “I get it. It’s just I’m not used to letting people in to my life.”

“Does that include me?” Felicity asked she moved so that she was toe to toe with him.

“You are in all parts of my life and I can’t function without you.” Oliver pushed back her lose hair from her face. His eyes looked at her mouth then back to her eyes.

Felicity saw him waver. She pulled him down with the hand on his arm until their lips were a breath apart.

The elevator doors opened and Diggle was standing there. He cleared his throat and waited for them to acknowledge him.

Oliver pulled back and looked at the ceiling. He turned to Diggle with an annoyed glare. “What?”

Felicity turned bright pink and shifted on her feet.

“I brought the car around.” Diggle said. He realized he must have interrupted them.

“We’re walking.” Oliver said. He pulled Felicity’s hand of his arm and tangled his fingers with hers.

Felicity looked between the two men and snorted. “Calm down you two. We weren’t making out so you didn’t interrupt anything, Dig.”

Oliver looked down at her. He was angry that he had pulled away. He wanted more than anything to kiss her but their timing was all wrong again.

“Sure but so you know it looks like it’s about to pour rain any second.” Diggle said.

Oliver opened his mouth to say something and Felicity squeezed his hand. He looked down at her questioningly.

“Then we will ride.” Felicity said. “I really don’t want cold rain dripping down my back.”

Oliver nodded. She had a point the weather this time of year was very unpredictable and it was still really chilly. “Let’s just go.”

Diggle went to the front door of the building and opened it then went to the car to open that door. There were a few raindrops coming down all ready. Felicity slid in first and scooted over for Oliver to get in. There were already a few drops of rain on the windshield when Diggle got into the driver’s seat.

“I hope it doesn’t rain all day. I wanted to get a run in.” Felicity said.

“We should get a treadmill for you to use in the lair. That way you won’t have to be out in the weather.” Oliver said.

“But I like to run in the park when it’s nice. There are all those pretty flowers and trees blooming about now. I like the way the colors whiz by as I run.” Felicity said with a smile.

“Like rainbows?” Oliver chuckled.

Felicity poked him in the chest. “No teasing me. that isn’t wooing.”

Diggle looked in the rear view mirror. “Did she just say ‘wooing’? Aw man! You are in a heap of trouble now.” 

“Thanks for the support, Dig.” Oliver said.

“More sympathy than support. Lyla wants more romance in our relationship too. I have no clue.” Diggle said.

“Seriously? You love her. What is to think about? just make her happy.” Felicity said.

“So that’s all there is to wooing? Just making you happy?” Oliver asked.

“You had no idea what that word meant, did you?” Felicity raised an eyebrow at him. “Was that what you were brooding about in your underwear?”

Diggle laughed. He started the car and pulled away from the curb.

Oliver sighed. “I kinda knew but I wasn’t sure how to go about it.”

“I don’t believe you for a minute. I bet if I check your search history I will find ‘woo’ there.” Felicity said with a laugh.

Oliver slumped in the seat and pouted. He had looked it up before he started breakfast. He still had no idea how to make Felicity happy. She was a very different kind of woman.  

“You are so busted.” Diggle laughed from the front seat. “Should I park in the lot or the alley?”

“Park in the alley. Thea has deliveries today. I want to stay out of sight for now.” Oliver said. “I need to send Roy a text. I need to talk to him about the other loft. The sooner he moves in the better I will feel about things.”

“Have you thought about how you are going to explain our living arrangements to Thea?” Felicity asked. “The last thing she knew you were with Sara, not me.”

“I will figure it out.” Oliver said. “It’s not like she hasn’t had suspicions about us being together. She asked me once if we were dating.”

“When was this?” Felicity asked.

“Right before Sara came back. I think it was because we were always together and I talked to you a lot on the phone and texted you.” Oliver said. “She thought we were pretty serious then.”

“Your mother thinks it too. At least, she thinks it’s one sided on my end.” Felicity frowned. “I wonder who else thought that.”

“I’d say half of QC does.” Diggle said. “They think something is up with you two.”

“Maybe the better question is: who doesn’t think we are a couple?” Felicity asked.

“We are a couple now.” Oliver reached over and picked up Felicity’s hand with his. “So they can all stop speculating.”

Felicity looked at their hands and smiled. There was something in the gesture that gave her hope. He was starting to reach out to her more.

“What is it?” Oliver asked. “Why are you smiling?”

“I like it when you hold my hand.” Felicity said as she touched his hand with her free hand.

“Is that a wooing thing?” Oliver asked.

Felicity nodded. “Yeah it is.”

Diggle started to laugh as he pulled into the alley. “I think I’m getting a cavity. You two are just too sweet this morning.”

“No teasing Dig or he might put an arrow in you. You know how grumpy he gets when people annoy him.” Felicity laughed.

Oliver shook his head and chuckled. “He gets a dart not an arrow.”

“Oh so we can take goofy pictures and post them on line. I’m down with that.” Felicity said with a giggle.

“Hey now!” Diggle protested as he turned the car off and opened the door. He got out and then stuck his head back in. “Do you two want some privacy before I open the door?”

“Yes!” Oliver said.

“What?!” Felicity said.

“Got it boss.” Diggle closed the door and went to open the alley door to the lair.

“What do we need privacy for?” Felicity asked.

Oliver just grinned and leaned in. He was nose to nose with her when he said. “For this.”

Oliver kissed her softly at first then when she reached up and put her hand on his shoulder, he pressed harder and licked her lip as if asking to let his tongue in. Felicity parted her lips for him and moaned as his tongue touched hers. Her hand on his shoulder tightened its grip. Oliver slid his hand along her waist to the middle of her back before spreading out his fingers to pull her closer. Oliver only pulled back when they needed to breathe.

“Oh god!” Felicity said with a gasp.

“Is that a good thing?” Oliver asked in a whisper.

“Yes.” Felicity reached up and cupped his face with her hands. She rubbed the stubble on his chin and looked at his lips. She licked her lips.

Oliver took the hint and captured her lips again in a passionate kiss. His hand tangled in her loose hair as he fisted the back of her jacket with his other hand. He nearly pulled her into his lap.

Felicity moaned and opened her mouth to give him access to her tongue making the kiss deeper.

Oliver swept his tongue in to her mouth and growled as her hands slipped into his hair pulling it gently.

There was a knocking on the window that made them pull back.

Oliver growled and hit the button to lower the window forgetting the car was parked. He turned and opened the door.

Thea stood there looking at him with a raised eyebrow. “Why are you making out with your assistant in a parked car in the alley behind the club?”

“I wasn’t…” Oliver started to say.

“Ollie, there is pink lipstick all over your face and it’s her color.” Thea said. She bent over and looked into the car. “Hi Felicity.”

“Hi Thea.” Felicity said. Felicity sunk down in the seat. She felt like a teenager being caught parking with a boy.

“Is this why I just lost my best bartender? Because you can’t keep it in your pants? I thought you had changed.” Thea looked at Oliver and folded her arms in front of her. “I have to admit I was surprised when you and Sara were dating because I thought you and Felicity were together. I guess you are back together again, huh?”

“I… uh… Thea, its complicated.” Oliver said. 

“It always is with you.” Thea said. “Move the car, Ollie. It’s a fire code violation to block the alley. Oh and take your make out session somewhere more private. ‘Cause EW!”

Oliver shut the door after Thea walked off. He looked at Felicity. He hoped she wasn’t mad at him.

Felicity looked at him and started to giggle. “You have my lipstick all over you. Oh that was so funny. I thought Dig interrupting us was bad but being busted by your little sister was worse.”

“Sorry.” Oliver said. he took a tissue from the console and started to wipe the lipstick off his face.

“Here let me do it since I put it there.” Felicity grabbed another tissue. She held his face in her hand and wiped off the bright pink color from his lips and face.

“You have some too.” He reached up and wiped away a smear with his tissue. He looked longingly at her lips but wiped the smear away instead.

“I have a feeling we are going to be a topic of discussion for her and Roy.” Felicity said.

“If he makes fun of us I will put an arrow in his other knee.” Oliver growled.

“Oliver!” Felicity giggled. “I suppose it won’t hurt him that much with the Mirakuru.” 

Oliver started laughing. “That is not what I expected you to say. What happened to the ‘we don’t shoot our friends with arrows’ thing?”

“Oliver, please don’t tell me you didn’t think the same thing.” Felicity laughed. She pushed on his chest with both hands. “Come on. Dig has the keys and I have to get to work.”

Oliver grabbed her hands and held them against his chest. “Hey. I loved kissing you. It was perfect.”

“Yeah until we got caught.” Felicity said. “I think we should do it again soon, huh?”

“Really soon.” Oliver leaned over to kiss her again and the driver’s side door opened.

Diggle cleared his throat. “You two have clothes on because Roy came down stairs and told me to move the car. Thea was ranting about it being a fire code violation.”

Oliver pulled back and growled. “Yeah we are getting out now.” He whispered. “Roy’s getting an arrow for sure.”

“Just one.” Felicity whispered back. She giggled at his scowl.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Oliver glared at Roy as they entered the lair. He went over and started to pull off his coat. “Roy you better get back upstairs before Thea misses you.”

“She was going on about you being a horn dog then she picked up a knife and started killing lemons. I think I’m safer down here.” Roy said. He glanced at Felicity then back at Oliver. “What was she talking about?”

“Nothing that concerns you.” Oliver said. He pulled his shirt off and headed to the salmon ladder. “I wanted to talk to you about the apartment next to mine. I want you to move in.”

“Wow! Do I get a choice?” Roy asked.

“No, not if you want to keep seeing my sister.” Oliver said as he set the bar on the first set of notches. 

“All right then.” Roy said. “I will move in as soon as I can.”

“Good. Now go back upstairs and stay out of Thea’s reach until she calms down.” Oliver said as he pulled up. “She can’t hurt you if she can’t reach you.”

“Huh. You haven’t seen her throw a beer bottle, have you? She has wicked aim.” Roy said as he dragged himself back up the stairs to the club.      

Felicity watched as the door closed at the top of the stairs. “She throws beer bottles? Wow. She is your sister.”

Oliver looked down at Felicity from the third rung. “Are you that surprised?”

“No but that means she had to have thrown one at him at least once.” Felicity said. She suddenly smirked at him. “You may want to share your vast knowledge of wooing with him.”

Diggle snickered from the practice dummy where he was working out. “At least she doesn’t carry a .38 with an extra clip.”

Felicity twirled in her chair to look at Sig. “Oh and what did you do to Lyla?”

“Just saying Thea isn’t the scariest woman around here.” Diggle said.

“No that would be Felicity.” Oliver jumped down. “She has all our passwords and she’s not afraid to use them. That is really scary.”

Felicity laughed. “And don’t you two forget it either.”

Oliver held out a set of bamboo sticks to Diggle. “You see what I mean?”

“Yeah.” Diggle grinned and took the sticks. He took up his stance and waited for Oliver to start.

Oliver started moving and Diggle kept up with him until Oliver dipped and aimed low then high knocking Diggle off balance causing him to get whacked in the ribs.

“Sorry.” Oliver said. He got back in his stance.  

“Sure you are.” Diggle said.

They started again and Diggle returned the favor with a whack to Oliver’s shoulder.

Felicity turned in her chair and watched them. She got distracted by the drips of sweat running down Oliver’s bare back. They traveled in the valleys between his muscles and converged at the base of his spine. She didn’t even notice when they stopped sparring.

“Felicity!” Oliver said suddenly. He looked back at Diggle who was wearing a big grin.

“Hum?” Felicity jumped in her chair.

“What were you thinking about?” Oliver stood facing her, dripping with sweat. He grabbed a towel from the table.

“I… uh… I don’t really know.” Felicity turned back to her screens.

Oliver walked over and knelt beside her chair. He looked up at her and grinned. “You were checking me out, weren’t you? It’s fine. You do it all the time. I like it.”

“Of course you do.” Felicity rolled her eyes. “You’re dripping.”

Oliver looked down and smiled. He shook out the towel as he stood up and started to wipe down. When he looked back at Felicity his eyes were dark with desire.

She looked into his eyes then watched his hand as it wiped the towel down to his waist. She blinked and turned back to the screens before she did something.

Oliver caressed her shoulder as he walked back to where Diggle was standing. He threw the towel on the table and picked up the sticks again.

Felicity listened to the rhythm of the sticks hitting and couldn’t believe she was even thinking what she was thinking. She had watched him workout lots of times but it had never affected her like it was today. Was it the kiss that made the difference? She assumed it was.

She checked the status of the updates and scanned the alerts again to try to get her mind off of Oliver and his sweaty rippling muscles. It really wasn’t working that well.

Oliver was beside her again. “Did you see anything?”

“What? Um… No… There wasn’t anything really. Just a few pickpocket reports and an assault but it was a domestic thing. It’s all quiet.” Felicity told him.

“That never bodes well.” Dig said. “It’s always quiet before all hell breaks loose.”

Oliver and Felicity looked back at him.

“Oh, come on. You know it’s true.” Diggle said. He folded his arms in front of his chest. “It’s time for some ‘Big Bad’ to show up and try to take over the city.”

“Way to jinx us, Dig.” Felicity said. “I for one could stand a little bit of a break.”

“She’s right we need a little down time. We haven’t had a break in a while.” Oliver said.

Diggle nodded. “I know. I hope I’m wrong this time. We all have other things that need some attention too.”

“CEO things and other important things.” Oliver reached out and touched Felicity’s cheek.

Felicity turned to look at him. He was giving her a look that made her weak. It was full of desire and lust. All she could do was look into his dark blue eyes and melt inside.

She sighed before she could catch herself. She blushed when she realized what she had done.

Oliver bit his lip and his gaze intensified.

“Um… Yeah. I guess I’m going to head out now.” Diggle suddenly felt like a third wheel. “See you later.”

Oliver nodded without taking his eyes off Felicity.

Felicity waved a hand at Diggle.

Diggle grabbed his shirt and jacket and shook his head. They were going to be the death of him. They couldn’t decide what they were doing. But he didn’t have to watch them figure it out.

The sound of the door shutting behind Diggle brought them back to reality.

“We should go. We have been here all day.” Oliver said. “Are you finished here?”

“Yeah. I’m all done.” Felicity turned off the monitors. “Do you want to go to the office for a bit?”

“No. I want to go home. I think we should spend some quiet time together away from this and QC. Just us doing something fun.” Olivier grinned at her.

“Movie and popcorn. I bought some of the microwave stuff. It’s not as good as the kind out of a popper but it will do in a pinch.” Felicity suggested.

“Yeah. We can snuggle on the sofa and watch something romantic.” Oliver held his hand out for her to take.

“Wait! The TV wasn’t delivered yet. Felicity sighed dramatically as she took his hand.

Oliver leaned in to whisper in her ear. “Then we will just have to sit on the sofa and make out.”

Felicity closed her eyes and swallowed. She knew they would end up doing more than kissing. A part of her was panicking and another part was jumping for joy. Sex was the last line to cross before they were in too deep to walk away without consequences.      

“I think I have a better idea.” Felicity said cryptically.

“Better than making out?” Oliver looked confused and a bit annoyed.

“Don’t worry. There may be some making out after.” Felicity stood up and grabbed her bag. “I wonder if it stopped raining.”

“We will have to take our chances.” Oliver said.

Felicity grabbed his hand and pulled him to the back door. “You are going to love this I promise.”

There were a few raindrops still falling when they reached the loft. They rode up in the elevator and Felicity ran for the stairs.

“What are we going to do?” Oliver said as he put his keys on the bar.

“Go get your club clothes on, mister. We are going dancing.” Felicity said as she looked back from the top of the stairs.

“Dancing? That was your idea?” Oliver sighed. “Felicity….”

“Stop right there! I listen to that music all the time and I never get to go dancing. Tonight we are going.” Felicity punctuated her point was the slamming of her bedroom door.

“Dancing it is then.” Oliver took the stairs two at a time to his room to get dressed.

Thirty minutes later, Oliver was sitting on one of the barstools waiting for Felicity to emerge. He was starting to get impatient. He was just about to go and knock when she emerged from her room.

The tight emerald green dress was shorter than her usual day wear, if that was even possible. She was wearing her contacts. Her hair was curled and she wore it pulled to the side leaving her neck exposed. She was carrying a small gold clutch and wearing gold strappy shoes.  

Oliver grinned. She was even more beautiful than he could have imagined. He stood as she walked down the stairs to him.

“Ready?” Oliver said as he gave her a smoldering look up and down.

“Oh yeah.” Felicity said. She ran her hand inside the open neck of his shirt down his chest as she passed him on the way to the elevator.

Oliver swallowed as a thrill coursed through him. It wasn’t the touch or where she touched him but the look she gave him as she did it that made him react.

She picked up an umbrella that was leaning against the wall near the elevator and pushed the button.

“Where did that come from?” Oliver asked as he took it from her.

“It was in the front closet next to your evening coat.” Felicity said. The elevator opened and she pulled him inside. “I can’t wait to dance with you. Do you think we can have some champagne too?”

“Sure. This is our first official date so I think champagne is in order.” Oliver said. He gave her a soft kiss on her exposed neck.

Felicity giggled as his lips lingered. “Your stubble tickles.”

He slipped his arm around her waist and whispered in her ear. “I love it when you giggle. You sound so mischievous.”

“I can be.” Felicity looked up at him and stroked his jaw.

Oliver’s eyes widened at the boldness of the look she was giving him. Teasing was not what he expected from Felicity. 

The elevator doors opened and they walked out of the building. Oliver opened the umbrella to keep the lingering raindrops off them as they walked to the club.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Oliver and Felicity walked into the club. The place was packed. Oliver led Felicity to the bar and smiled at his sister.

Thea looked up from the drink orders stacked on the bar. She raised her eyebrow at her brother. “Ollie. Felicity.”

“Hi Thea.” Felicity said with a smile.  

“Hi Thea. I’m sorry about this morning. You aren’t still mad at us are you?” Oliver said as he pulled Felicity against his side.

“Not her just you.” Thea said as she glared at her brother. “Looks like you are here to party. I suppose you want a VIP room and a bottle of champagne?”

“Please.” Oliver tried to look contrite but he failed.

Thea rolled her eyes. “Typical. Are you sure you want to date my brother?”

Felicity laughed. “I will tell you after tonight.”

“Hey.” Oliver said. the two most important women in his life were ganging up on him. “I’m a nice guy.”

Felicity snorted as she tried to keep from laughing.

“You are a cheating bum and I’m down a bartender because of it.” Thea picked up a knife and sliced through a lemon violently.

“He didn’t cheat.” Felicity said. “Sara is my friend and I wouldn’t do that to her.”

“She gets champagne. You? I’m still thinking about it.” Thea said waving the knife at Oliver. She sliced through the lemon again. “Roy, take a bottle of Cristal up to VIP 2 for Felicity and my bum of a brother.”

“Sure thing.” Roy said as he warily watched her slice the lemon again. He looked at Oliver. “I’ll be right up.”

“Thanks Roy.” Oliver said.

“Ollie, try to behave yourself while you are here.” Thea waved the knife at him again before plunging it in the lemon again.

“I promise Speedy.” Oliver winked at his sister before guiding Felicity up to the VIP room.

When they got into the VIP room, Felicity laughed.

“What is with your sister and knives lately? She has poor Roy afraid of her.” Felicity said.

“He isn’t the only one. I was beginning to feel sorry for the lemons.” Oliver chuckled. He pulled Felicity close and smiled. “Do you want to dance up here or go down on the floor?”

“Up here. It’s too crowded down there to get our groove on.” Felicity winked at him.

Oliver laughed. He took her hand and spun her around. “Good! ‘Cause I think we may embarrass my sister if we were on the floor where she can see us,”

“Oh!” Felicity said softly. “Are you that bad of a dancer? Because you should be really good at it. You spent a lot of time in clubs before you got stuck on the island. Where you didn’t have a chance to dance because… shipwrecked.”

Oliver laughed at her. “You’re babbling, Ms. Smoak.”

“I’m a little nervous, Mr. Queen.” Felicity looked down. She was nervous. It was strange to be on a date with him and not be crime fighting.

Oliver pulled her close and rubbed her back with his hands. “I’m nervous too. We are in uncharted waters here.”

“We are on a boat and water theme. I think we need to change that.” Felicity said. “Oh! I love this song!”

Oliver watched as she swayed to the music. He started to move with her. He slid his hands to her hips and she put her hands on his shoulder. They moved to the music. They seemed to naturally know what the other was doing before they did it.

Felicity laughed. “You are kinda good at this.”

“I’m good at a lot of things.” Oliver pulled her against him and tangled his hand into her hair. He kissed her until they were both breathless.

Felicity pulled back. “I can’t wait to discover all the things you are good at.”

Oliver laughed. He twirled her and then pulled her back against him. “I can’t wait to show you.”

“Can you wait until I leave, please?” Roy said as he stood in the doorway of the VIP with a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

Oliver gave him an ‘Arrow’ glare. Felicity giggled and hit Oliver playfully on his chest.

“Just put it over there, Roy.” Felicity said. “Thank you.”

“Just remember to tip because watching you two may be scarring me for life.” Roy said as he put the bottle on the table.

“Don’t tempt me, Harper. My bow is not that far.” Oliver said flatly. 

“Oliver, don’t threaten your sister’s boyfriend. Let her do it.” Felicity giggled.

Oliver grinned. “Yeah. She is going to run out of lemons soon.”

Roy rolled his eyes. He threw up his hands and left them alone to do whatever they were going to do.

“Now where were we?” Oliver asked. He twirled Felicity again and then pulled her close swaying with her to the music. He put his hands on her hips and guided her movements against him.

The song changed to something fast and they moved apart. Then Felicity leaned back against him grinding her butt against him. It wasn’t long before they were breathless and aroused. Oliver turned her around and grabbed her by the hair and crushed her lips with a kiss.

Felicity moaned and melted against him. She felt him slide his fingertips up under the edge of her skirt. She put her arms around his neck and grabbed the back of his head.

Oliver pulled back and looked surprised at her. His eyes were deep dark and filled with lust. “Felicity….”

“Hum?” Felicity stroked his head and then his jaw. “I like dancing with you.”

“We should have a little champagne.” Oliver said.

“Uh huh. I am a little thirsty.” Felicity said as Oliver led her to the sofa in the lounge next to the table with the bottle and glasses.

Oliver poured her a glass and handed it to her. “Shall we toast?”

“To what?” Felicity watched as he poured himself a glass of champagne.

“To someday.” Oliver said with a smile.

“What someday?” Felicity asked.  

“The day when we can be together and have a quiet normal life.” Oliver said.

“Oliver, you know that day will never come. We will never have a normal life. We are not a normal couple. You’re a hero and I’m your partner. That is not normal and it’s a lifetime job.”

Oliver looked at Felicity. “I know but I think we can be happy and have something close to normal one day.”

Felicity caressed his cheek. “The best we can hope for is close to normal. We will never be able to have really normal. We are in a line of work that we can never walk away from. The city is always going to need us.” 

“As much as we need each other?” Oliver asked.

“Yes.” Felicity said. “At least that much.”

“Do you regret signing on with me?” Oliver asked.

“Never.” Felicity said with a smile. “It was never a question. I saw a way to help with something bigger than myself and I took it. I don’t regret it or you.”

“I’m glad.” Oliver said. “I don’t want you to regret anything. I want you to be happy, always.” 

“I am with you right now.” She held up her glass. “To someday close to normal.”

“To close to normal. Cheers.” Oliver laughed. 

Oliver clinked glasses with her and they each took a sip. He took the glass from her and kissed a drop of champagne from her lips. He pulled her onto his lap as they started to kiss going deeper with each one. His hand slipped under her shirt. Her hand slipped into his open shirt front.

“Oh my god!” Thea said from the doorway. “Do you two think you can keep your clothes on until you get home?”

Oliver and Felicity jumped and looked towards Thea.

Oliver wrinkled his brow at his sister. “What is with you? Is Harper giving you problems or something? We are in the VIP. No one can see us.”

“My love life is not your business but I think you two going at it in public is kinda gross.” Thea said. She folded her arms across her chest. “I expect things like that from you, Ollie, but I thought Felicity could keep you in check.”

“I promise to try harder.” Felicity said. 

“Thanks because I don’t think Roy wants to walk in on you two doing it. He was already not thrilled with you two trying to swallow each other tongues.” Thea told them. “I got to get back to the bar.”

“Sorry Thea.” Felicity said.

“Just keep your clothes on.” Thea said as she walked out.

Felicity looked at the door way with a puzzled look. “Do you think she and Roy are fighting or something?”

“Maybe.” Oliver said.

“Maybe he just isn’t getting the job done.” Felicity said.

Oliver scrunched up his face. “Job done?”

“Oh stop that. You know exactly what I mean.” Felicity said. “Something is bothering her or she wouldn’t be acting the way she is.”

“She is just being a little sister.” Oliver shrugged.

“A little sister who blames you for being short a bartender.” Felicity reminded him. “Maybe she caught Roy doing something with someone.”

“I’ll kill him.” Oliver said. His face grew dark.

“Let’s just let them work that out.” Felicity said. She picked up her champagne glass. “Now where were we?”

Oliver picked up his glass. “Here’s to us getting the job done.”

Felicity choked on the sip of champagne she took. “Oliver! We aren’t exactly ready for that yet.”

“You’re on my lap and we are both more than a little turned on.” Oliver said. He put his glass down and took hers and put it down. He nibbled at her earlobe. “I think we are more than ready. I’ve been ready since this morning.”

“Uh… um… huh?” Felicity asked half caring. Her hand found its way to the back of his head.

Oliver slid his hand back under her skirt and rubbed his thumb along the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. He continued to nip at her neck and earlobe making her shiver.

“Oh god!” Felicity said as she grabbed his face and kissed him hard and needy.

Oliver could feel his erection pressing against her hip as she sat on his lap. He wasn’t sure if he should try to move her so he could get between her thighs. He didn’t want to rush her. 

Felicity knew in the back of her mind that she should get up and let them cool down but she didn’t care. She felt him hard and ready against her hip. It was taking all her control to keep from straddling him and letting him take her right there.

It was Felicity that pulled back first. She jumped up and walked across the room. “We need to take a minute and think about what doing that will do to us.”

Oliver looked confused. “What do you mean?”

“If we have sex then there’s no going back. We can’t undo it.” Felicity took a step towards him. “If this thing we are doing doesn’t work out, there are consequences. Oliver, we rely on each other to stay alive.”

“I trust you with my life so why shouldn’t I trust you with my heart.” Oliver said. His eyes softened as she looked at her.

Felicity blinked and opened her mouth to say something but closed it instead. She had never had anyone say anything like that to her before. She stared at him in disbelief. How did she not see how much Oliver loved her before now?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

They stared at each other for a few minutes without saying anything. Oliver was the first to look away.

“You didn’t know.” Oliver said. “You didn’t know that I love you that much.”

“You said you loved me but I didn’t realize how much until now.” Felicity said. She was so overwhelmed with emotion she wasn’t sure if she was going to cry or laugh hysterically. “Why?”

“Why what?” Oliver got the confused look on his face again.

“Why do you love me so much?” Felicity asked.

“I can’t believe you are even asking me that.” Oliver stood up and closed the distance between them. “You saw the good in me when I didn’t think there was any left. You are the one person that makes me want to do better. Be better. I want to be your hero because you are mine. How did you not know that?”

“I’m nobody’s hero.” Felicity shook her head and turned her back on him.

“Do you know that without you, I would be dead right now? You are the one that gets my ass of situations that seem impossible.” Oliver said. “You save me in more ways than you know. You are brave and smart and beautiful and I love you.”

Felicity bit her lip and felt the tears fall down her cheeks. This was more love than she ever expected to have in her life. She never expected to have Oliver Queen tell her that he loved her.

Oliver put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around. He saw the tears and instantly felt fear. “Felicity? Did I do something wrong?”

“No.” Felicity put her arms around his neck and held on to him tightly.

Oliver tightened his hold on her and kissed her on top of the head. “It will be all right. We will find a way to make it all work. We will find our way to close to normal.”

Felicity pulled back and kissed him. It was a soft gentle kiss. “I love you, Oliver Queen. This is the best date ever.”

Oliver smiled. “I’m glad. Come sit down and have some more champagne.” 

Felicity let him lead her back to the sofa. She looked at him and stroked his cheek. “You are so gorgeous. You remind me of those Roman god statues.”

“I’m not a god.” Oliver captured her hand and kissed it. “But you are a goddess.”

Felicity laughed. “I have never been called a goddess before.”

Oliver pulled her close and kissed her neck. “Goddess Goddess Goddess.”

Felicity giggled as he scruff tickled her neck. “Oliver, that tickles!”

“You love it and you know it.” He laughed as he kissed her on the neck again. He topped off their glasses. “Shall we toast again?”

“To what?” Felicity asked.

Oliver winked. “To whatever you want to toast to.”

“To having a night off!” Felicity clinked glasses with him.

“I’ll drink to that.” Oliver said.

They sipped the champagne and Oliver leaned over to kiss her softly on the lips. Felicity lightly scraped his chin with her nails as they kissed.

“We should dance because that is the reason we are here.” Felicity said as she put her glass down.

“I thought we were here to make out. You did promise me we were going to make out.” Oliver said as he pulled her back onto his lap.

“Mmm. That’s right. I did.” Felicity smiled as he rubbed her back. “Oliver, what are you thinking about?”

Oliver laughed. “I’m thinking that I was a fool not to say something sooner. We could have already been together.”

“I understand.” Felicity said. She kissed his cheek and moved down to his neck.

Oliver pulled her tighter against him. He slid his hand under her skirt and rubbed her thigh. His breath caught as Felicity nipped at his collarbone. He moaned as she slid her hand down inside his shirt. His hand gripped her thigh as she scraped her nails over his chest.  

“Felicity….” Oliver’s voice was full of desire. “Felicity, we need to go home.”

“What?” Felicity pulled back to look at him. “Why?”

“I don’t want to have our first time in the VIP room of the club above where we fight crime.” Oliver said. “I want to take my time with you. I want to savor it.”

“You are full of surprises.” Felicity said as she played with a button on his shirt. “I want to savor you too.”

Oliver slid her off his lap and stood up. He held out his hand to her. “Ready?”

Felicity looked up at him. He was looking at her with a softness that made her feel weak for him. He was so open with her at that moment she was afraid to move.

“Felicity?” Oliver said as she hesitated.

Felicity reached up and took his hand. He pulled her to her feet. She reached over and picked up her bag and the umbrella they had carried up with them.

He put his hand on her back and guided her out and down the steps onto the main floor. They walked over to the bar to tell Thea they were leaving.

“Queen!”

Oliver turned around to see who was calling out. He was met with a right hook to the jaw. Oliver dropped to his knees.

“Detective Lance, why did you do hit him? He wasn’t doing anything.” Felicity said as she leaned down to help Oliver up.

“Because he’s an ass.” Lance said. “That’s for Sara. He broke my daughter’s heart and now she’s leaving Starling City. Get up Queen and let me get another shot at you.”

“Hey! You need to take it outside!” Thea came over. She saw Oliver kneeling on the floor. “Ollie, you all right?”

“He’ll live.” Lance said to Thea. He shook his hand when he started to feel the pain and swelling start.

Oliver nodded. He made a fist. He was fighting to control himself.

Felicity saw it. She put her hand on his arm. “Don’t. Oliver, don’t let him get to you. You don’t need any trouble. He’s a police officer.”

Oliver looked up at Felicity and nodded. He stood up with her and rubbed his jaw.

“Look I don’t want any trouble but you can’t just come in here and hit my brother.” Thea said.

“Why not? Sara is leaving town because of him.” Lance said. “He is an ass.”

“You’ll get no argument here.” Thea said. “You both need to go. Now!”

“I never meant to hurt Sara.” Oliver said. “I’m sorry Mr. Lance.”

“Yeah? I bet you are.” Lance took a step towards Oliver.

Thea and Felicity got between the two men. Felicity pushed Oliver back a few steps as Thea stood her ground.

“I said you need to go now.” Thea said more firmly.

“I will.” Lance held his arms out in surrender. He looked at Felicity and grinned. “If you break that one’s heart, Queen, you might end up dead. She has very a dangerous friend.”

Felicity grabbed Oliver’s wrist. “Let it go.”

Oliver looked at her. Felicity could see how angry he was. She rubbed his arm. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He managed to find some control.  

Roy came over to Thea. “Need some help?”

“No I’m leaving. Remember what I said, Queen.” Lance turned and left.

Roy followed Lance out to the parking lot. 

“What was he talking about?” Thea looked at Felicity. “You have a dangerous friend? I may think my brother is an ass but I don’t want him hurt or dead.”

“I have no idea what he is talking about.” Felicity said. “We were on our way home. We were looking for you to say good night.”

Thea shook her head. “Some things never change. You’re still trouble, Ollie.”

“Sorry Thea.” Oliver said. “We’re going.”

“Thanks for everything, Thea.” Felicity said as she grabbed Oliver’s hand. “I need to get him home and put some ice on his face.”

“You do that.” Thea said.  

Roy came back in and went over to where they were. “He’s gone. I watched him get in his car and drive off. Man! He was pissed. That’s gonna be a nasty bruise.”

“That is why we are leaving right now.” Felicity pulled at Oliver’s hand.

Oliver let Felicity pull him through the crowd and out the door.

“I’m sorry Felicity.” Oliver said when they got outside.

“Why are you apologizing to me? He hit you.” Felicity said as she opened the umbrella. “We had fun tonight.”

“It kinda ruined the mood.” Oliver said. He took the umbrella from her and held it between him. He pulled her closer to keep her dry as they stepped from under the awning.  

The rain was falling harder than when they arrived at the club. By the time they reached the loft they were damp around the edges.

Felicity pushed him down on a stool at the bar. She went to get some ice out of the freezer.

“I tried to be romantic and now you’re taking care of me.” Oliver said. “I’m just sorry for ruining your night.“

Felicity came around and put the ice she had wrapped in a towel against his jaw. “The night isn’t over yet.” 

Oliver looked at her and grinned. He pulled her between his knees. “What else have you got planned for us?”

“You will just have to wait and see.” Felicity said. She held his face still as she held the ice to his jaw. “Does it hurt?”

“It’s nothing. I had worse.” Oliver said. He played with one of her curls.

“I know.” Felicity kissed him on the forehead. She put her arm around his shoulders.

Oliver wrapped his arms around her. He leaned his head against her as she held the ice to his jaw.  

Felicity could feel him relax against her. She rubbed his back until all the tension was gone from him.

It was unusual for Oliver to be so open with her. It showed her that he was making a genuine effort for their new relationship. Felicity knew that it was difficult for him to open up to anyone including family.

“Felicity?” Oliver whispered against her shoulder.

“Hum?” Felicity lifted the ice pack off his jaw and pulled back to see his face.

“I don’t deserve you but I’m glad you’re here.” Oliver said.

She looked at his jaw and sighed. “I think you need to rethink what it is you deserve, Oliver. You deserve to be loved and I am going to do just that.”

Oliver smiled. “I’ll try. If you do the same.”

Oliver took the ice from Felicity and got up from the stool to put it in the sink. He walked back around and grabbed her hand as he headed to the stairs.

Felicity let him lead her up the stairs. At the top, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and turned to walk to her room.

“Felicity… please.” Oliver said as he tightened his grip on her hand. “I just need you close to me.”

Felicity turned back and looked at him. She hesitated for a minute before she nodded and let him lead her to his room. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Felicity woke up to the smell of coffee again. She looked around the room. It took her a minute to remember where she was. The space next to her in the bed was empty.

She could hear Oliver downstairs in the kitchen. She realized she smelled more than just coffee. She smiled as she thought about how she could get used to him making weekend breakfasts.

Felicity kicked off the covers and stretched. She looked down at the tee shirt she was wearing. It was one of Oliver’s. He had taken it out of the drawer and handed it to her when they came into his room.

They had just held each other last night but it felt good sleeping in each other’s arms. It was what they really needed.

She got up and picked up her dress and shoes from one of the chairs where she had put them. She padded out of the room and looked over the rail at Oliver in the kitchen.

“I’m going to get used to you making breakfast.” Felicity said.

Oliver looked up and smiled. “I like doing it for you. Come have some coffee.”

“I’ll be right there. I need to put these in my room.” Felicity walked around to her room and put her dress and shoes on the bed. She put on a pair of pajama pants before she came back out and walked down the stairs as Oliver plated up breakfast.

“I hope you like it.” Oliver said as he put the plates on the bar.

“French toast? You made me French toast! Wow you do love me.” Felicity said as she reached for the syrup.

Oliver chuckled. “I take it that is one of your favorites.”

“Mmm.” Felicity nodded with her mouth full.

Oliver sat next to her. “Mine too.”

Felicity took a sip of the coffee in front of her. “It’s like a slice of fluffy heaven. Yours is different. It’s not all cinnamon. There is something else.”

“Nutmeg.” Oliver said. “Before you panic, I looked it up. It’s not really a nut.”

Felicity kissed him on the cheek. “Best boyfriend ever! You can cook, make coffee and like to cuddle.”

Oliver looked at her and laughed. “I didn’t know any of that was such a big deal.”

“Huge deal!” Felicity took another bite. “Mmm.”

The elevator opened and Dig stepped out. He looked at them then got a coffee mug from the shelf and poured a cup. He looked back at Oliver. “What happened to you?”

“Sara’s dad sucker punched him.” Felicity said. “Because he thought he was an ass.”

“At least, I have an excuse to have a bruise for once.” Oliver said. “Want some breakfast?”

“No thanks. I made blueberry pancakes for Lyla this morning.” Dig said with a grin.

“See! Huge deal!” Felicity said. She took another sip of coffee. “I have party planning on my schedule today. Are we going to the club?”

“I need to train.” Oliver said. He rolled his shoulders. I think I slept strange.

“I think that was my fault. I laid on your arm all night.” Felicity said.  

Diggle looked up from his coffee cup at them. “What?”

“I slept with Oliver last night.” Felicity said. She took the last bite and pushed her plate away. She took another sip of coffee. “I have to go get dressed.” 

Diggle and Oliver watched her as she went upstairs to get dressed.

Oliver looked at Diggle and took a deep breath. He waited for the question he knew was on the tip of Diggle’s tongue.

“So what exactly did she mean?” Diggle asked. “Did she mean what I think she meant?”

“We just slept.” Oliver clarified.

“I see.” Dig nodded. He was glad they were making some kind of progress.

“Lance kinda killed the mood.” Oliver got up and put the plates in the sink. We were in the mood when we were at the club drinking champagne. Lance came in as we were leaving and hit me. Felicity ended up taking care of me.  

“You know I would have hit you too, if Sara was my daughter.” Diggle said. “You knew you were in love with Felicity when Sara came back to town. Don’t deny it.”

“I won’t. You’re right.” Oliver turned the water on to do the dishes. “It’s just I was afraid of what being in my life would mean for her.”

“She knows better than anyone. Oliver, she has seen you almost die more than once. She knows exactly what your life is like and she has stayed right there beside you the whole time.” Diggle told him. “I understand that Sara was safe and you thought that was best but it wasn’t, for either of you. You and Sara are not those two kids that got on that boat anymore. You both changed.”

“We see the world differently now. That’s for sure.” Oliver said. “We don’t even see it the same way. Maybe I was an ass.”

“You think?” Diggle chuckled.

Oliver shrugged. “Lance still hasn’t figured out that I’m the Arrow. He told me to be careful of Felicity’s dangerous friend.”

Diggle laughed. “At least there is some good news in all that. That is one hell of a bruise. He got you good.”

“He has a really good right hook for a man his age.” Oliver rubbed his chin and smiled.

“Oliver, do you have the guest list for your housewarming party put together?” Felicity said as she came out of her room in jeans and a sweater holding her tablet.

“I have it on my laptop. It’s in my room.” Oliver said.

“I’ll just email it to myself so I can send out the e-vites.” Felicity said as she walked down the stairs.

The elevator buzzer sounded. Oliver looked at Diggle and Felicity before he went over and pressed the intercom. “Yes?”

“It’s Laurel. Let me come up, Ollie. It’s important.”

Oliver looked at Diggle who just grinned at him.

“Sure. I’m sending down the elevator now.” Oliver said. He hit the button to send the car down.

Diggle warmed up his coffee from the pot and sat on the sofa. “This should be interesting.”

“I should go make the bed.” Felicity said as she headed back up the stairs. “I have to get the guest list off your laptop too.”

“I don’t think she’s here to read me the riot act.” Oliver said. “She probably just wants to see the new place.”

“Then I had better make the bed.” Felicity said as she got to the top of the stairs and walked quickly to Oliver’s room. She disappeared as the elevator doors opened.

“Ollie, Dad said that you and Sara broke up.” Laurel started as soon as she stepped out. “He said that Sara is going back to Center City to stay with Mom. What is going on?”

“She and I … we … it’s complicated.” Oliver said.

“Who did you cheat on her with? Was it that perky little assistant of yours that is always looking all mooney eyed at you?” Laurel glared at him. “You always do that. You did it to me and now you’ve done it to Sara. Dad was right you are an ass.”

“I didn’t cheat on her. It wasn’t working that’s all.” Oliver said. “She was the one that called it off.”

“Right and the assistant had nothing to do with it. Sara said you had a thing with her.” Laurel said. “I guess it never stopped.”

“We didn’t have a thing.” Oliver said.

“That’s because they’re having it now.” Diggle said from the sofa.

“So you did cheat on her with ‘Miss Perky’.” Laurel crossed her arms across her chest and glared at him some more.

“He didn’t cheat on Sara with me. She is my friend and that would never happen.” Felicity said as she came out of Oliver’s room carrying Oliver’s laptop and her tablet. “He didn’t cheat on your sister at all. I was here when they broke up and it was Sara that ended it.” 

“Wow! It’s barely seven in the morning and she is already here.” Laurel looked at Oliver. “Did she spend the night or something?”

“Of course she spent the night. She lives here with me.” Oliver said. He wished he hadn’t said that as soon as it left his mouth. He knew it would only make things worse.

“She what?!” Laurel looked like she was about to hit him too. “Unbelievable!”

“I have my own room.” Felicity said as she came down the stairs and sat next to Diggle on the sofa. She looked at Diggle and then scrunched her face knowing that she shouldn’t have said that.

Laurel looked at Oliver. “That’s certainly convenient. You don’t even have to make a booty call. You just go down the hall and knock on a door. I hope she is worth breaking my sister’s heart.”

“Laurel!” Oliver closed his eyes and made a fist at his side. This was not going the way he hoped telling Laurel would go.   

“I am not a booty call.” Felicity said. “I’m his… I don’t know but I’m not a booty call.”

“She’s my girlfriend.” Oliver said. “Sara is the reason we are together. She helped us see that we had feelings for each other.”

Laurel looked at him like he was insane. “I think Dad hit you just a little too hard. You are talking nonsense.”

“We have feelings for each other and we didn’t want to admit to them but Sara saw it and she made Oliver confess and I overheard the whole thing.” Felicity said. “So we are together now like Sara said we should be. But you know we really don’t have to explain anything to you.”

“He’s my friend and she’s my sister.” Laurel snapped back at Felicity.

“If I was your friend then you should have seen what Sara did.” Oliver said. “Dig saw it. Even Thea saw it. But not you, Laurel? Why was that? I’ll tell you why. You haven’t been around me enough to know what is going on in my life because you have your own things going on. Felicity is right. We don’t have to explain ourselves to you.”

“Go to hell!” Laurel turned on her heels and headed for the elevator. She hit the button and the door closed on her.

Oliver sighed at turned to Felicity. “Are you sure you want to be with me? I’m nothing but trouble.”

Felicity grinned. “I have been through worse. Should I take Laurel off the guest list?”

Diggle laughed. “I’d say so after all that.”

“Do whatever you want Felicity. I’m going to get dressed.” Oliver stopped next to her and gave her a kiss before heading upstairs to get ready for the day. 

Felicity watched Oliver’s bedroom door close. She turned to Diggle. “This is why I was holding back. Everyone in his life is giving him grief over being with me. I had a feeling that it would be like this.”

Diggle looked at his empty coffee cup. “Felicity, it will blow over and then you two can be free of it. Don’t give up on him.”

“I would never do that.” Felicity looked up at the bedroom door. “We are already in too deep to step back now.”

Diggle nodded. He stood up and put his cup in the sink. “I’m going ahead to start to work out. I’ll meet you there.”

Felicity smiled. “Thanks for being our friend and supporting us. It means a lot.”

Diggle smiled as he hit the elevator button. “I’m always here for my partners.”

The elevator opened and Diggle waved as he stepped in.

The elevator door closed and Felicity looked around the loft. She was beginning to feel like she had a home here with Oliver. She liked how that felt.   

But there was still one thing in their way. There was one person left to confront them. That was Moira Queen.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Oliver and Felicity got to the club about thirty minutes later to find Thea’s car parked there.

“Something is wrong. She is never here this early.” Oliver said. “I should go check on her.”

“Let me do it. I don’t think she needs a rescue but she may need a friendly ear to listen to her.” Felicity saw him hesitate. “Turn on the security feed, just in case, but I think she just needs to talk. I’ll tug on my ear if I want you to turn it off.”

“Why would you want me to do that?” Oliver said.

“Maybe what she is upset about is something that her big brother with the bow shouldn’t hear.” Felicity patted him on the chest. “Go train.”

Oliver hesitated for a moment. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. I need to get to know Thea better anyway. What better way than to offer to be her friend?” Felicity said.

Oliver nodded and headed for the alley doorway. He glanced back at Felicity as she was going in the front door of Verdant.

Thea sat at the bar looking through receipts from last night. She looked up when she heard the door and was surprised to see felicity walking toward her. “Hi. Did you forget something last night?”

“No. I was walking and I saw your car. I was wondering if we could talk.” Felicity said as she sat on the barstool next to Thea. “I know your upset about something and I was hoping it wasn’t something that I had done.”

“It’s not you. Mom has been on a rampage since Ollie moved out and it got a little more intense when she found out about the loft.” Thea said. “She thought he would just move back in even though they are still mad at each other. You wouldn’t know why, would you?”

Felicity shook her head. “Oliver doesn’t tell me everything yet. Is that all? Because I have a feeling there is more. Look, I know you don’t know me and you probably don’t trust me but I’m a good listener and I can keep a secret. I think you need a good listener, Thea.”

“You promise not to tell Ollie because I don’t want him to go ballistic on Roy.” Thea said.

“I promise.” Felicity pulled on her ear that faced the security camera.

“In the lair below the two women, Oliver sat at the monitor and scowled.

“What is it?” Diggle asked.

“Felicity wants me to turn off the security feed. She just gave me the signal. But if Roy has messed up with my sister I want to know about it.”

“Oliver trust Felicity on this. She will tell you if it’s really bad. Come on. Shut it off and spar with me.” Diggle said.

Oliver shut off the feed and grabbed the bamboo sticks. “I don’t like this, Dig. She’s my little sister.”

“Felicity will handle it. Roy won’t stand a chance with her on the case.” Diggle laughed.

Oliver grinned. He held up one of the bamboo sticks. “She might hit him with one of these and not a rolled up newspaper.”

“Exactly!” Diggle laughed.

Up in the club, Thea hesitated. “Roy has been sneaking off and he never tells me where he’s been. I think he may have another girl somewhere.”

“Have you asked him about it?” Felicity asked.

“Yes. He said I was his only girlfriend. I was the only one he needed. But it’s not just that.” Thea said. “He said that he wants to move into the building that you and Oliver live in. He has at least two more months on his lease and he can barely afford that hole. Now he wants to move into a nicer place that is more expensive? He said he wants to do it for me.”   

“I know about the new place.” Felicity said. “Oliver bought the efficiency on the same floor as our place. It was Mr. Diggle’s idea. It’s a security thing. Oliver asked Roy to move in so it wouldn’t be empty and you would be closer to him.”

Thea smiled. “Sounds like Ollie. So is he charging Roy rent?”

“I think so but it may not be all that much.” Felicity said. “Will you move in there with Roy?”

“Yes. I like that it isn’t in the middle of the Glades and it’s only a couple of blocks from here.” Thea said. “Felicity, all this has me stressed out. It’s even affecting me physically. I’m late.”

“Oh if you have somewhere you need to be…” Felicity started to get up but stopped. “Wait! Do you mean late as in _that_ kind of late?”

Thea nodded. “I didn’t think anything about it until I remembered that we had an accident about a month ago. One broke.”

“Oh….um…wow! You need to find out, Thea, so you and Roy can talk about it.” Felicity said.

“If you were late and there was a chance you were… you know.” Thea hesitated. “Would you tell Ollie?”

“Yes.” Felicity said. “I trust him and he trusts me. Look, I can’t tell you what to do but at least find out so you won’t kill any more innocent lemons.”

Thea laughed. “You noticed that too. Roy has been at arm’s length for days.”

“Thea, Oliver and I haven’t told your mom we are living together. We can do that and take some of the heat off of you and Roy for a while. Like a distraction.” Felicity said.

“She is going to be livid. You know, she wasn’t that fond of Sara. Laurel has always been her pick for Ollie.” Thea told her.

“Well that ship sailed and sank.” Felicity said. She saw the look on Thea’s face and realized what she had said. “Sorry! That was insensitive.”

“I get it and don’t be sorry. You’re right. Any hopes that Mom may have had for Ollie marrying Laurel sank with the Queen’s Gambit. She just hasn’t come to see it yet.” Thea said. “She isn’t the only one. I think Laurel is still a little hung up on my brother.”           

“She really feels the need to get in his business at least.” Felicity told her. “Oliver and I know how Laurel feels about us. She came to the loft and let us have it this morning. She just about called me a tramp. Thea, he didn’t cheat on Sara. If he wants to stay with me, he won’t cheat on me either. I have already made that clear to him.”

“Good for you.” Thea said. “I love my brother but he is an ass sometimes.”

“Oh yeah.” Felicity laughed. “I have been on the receiving end of him being an ass on more than one occasion.”

“Really?” Thea asked. “What did you do?”

“I got in his face and called him out.” Felicity said. “He apologized and he really was sorry afterward. He has a good heart but a thick head.”   

Thea laughed. “A really thick head.”

“If you want me to be with you when you find out, I will. I know we are just getting to know one another but we may be sisters in law someday.” Felicity said.

Thea looked at Felicity shocked. “I didn’t realize you and Ollie were that serious.”

“We are trying to be.” Felicity said. “It won’t be easy.”

“Yeah I know.” Thea laughed.

“There you are!” Oliver said as he came through the front door. “I came to look for you when you didn’t come back when you said you were.”

“Worried about me?” Felicity played along.

“It’s the Glades.” Oliver shrugged. “I worry about you and Thea here. Working on the receipts, Thea?”

“I was trying to. I have things on my mind. Like Mom and you not getting along for instance.” Thea looked at her brother until he started to squirm.

“Speedy, it is just growing pains. I decided to leave and she has to accept it.” Oliver said. “Don’t worry. It will work its way out.”

“Don’t worry! Ollie, she is really upset with you and she is taking it out on me. You need to fix it with her.” Thea told him.

“I will think about going over to talk to her sometime today.” Oliver said.

“I’m coming with you.” Felicity said. When she saw his face she shrugged. “We may as well get it over with. She will find out about us sooner or later. We should be the ones telling her.”

Thea stood up and hugged Felicity. “Thank you for helping me. I better go check the stock.”

“You’ll let me know?” Felicity whispered in Thea’s ear.

Thea pulled back and nodded. She glared at Oliver before going into the stock room.

“Did you find out what it was?” Oliver asked.

“Yes.” Felicity said. She stood up. “It’s not your business.”

“She’s my sister, Felicity.” Oliver protested.

“Still not your business.” Felicity poked him in the chest. “Let’s go see your Mom. The sooner this is over the better.”

Oliver set his jaw and took her hand. They went outside and Oliver turned to look at her.

“I really don’t think you should go.” Oliver said. “She blames you for telling me her secret.”

“That’s why I should go. She told me that if I told you the secret then you would hate me. I want her to see that she is wrong.” Felicity said. “Do you understand?”

“Yes. I do but I still don’t like it. You know what she has done. I’m not sure I want to risk your safety.” Oliver said. “I love you too much to lose you now.”

“I have a dangerous friend that won’t let anything happen to me, remember?” Felicity winked at him. “If we clear the air with your mom then Thea won’t have to deal with it anymore.”

Oliver nodded.

Diggle drove up in the car. “Where to?”

“To the mansion, Dig. It’s time I introduce my mother to my new girlfriend.” Oliver said. He opened the door for Felicity to get in and slide over. He got in and picked up her hand again with a firm grip. He let out a breath when she squeezed it back.

“Maybe, I should have put your bow in the trunk.” Dig said when they were in the car. “It may come in handy. Should I go around back and get it?”

“Yeah.” Oliver said. “I think we should.”

“No! Dig, just take us to the mansion and don’t leave us alone.” Felicity said. Oliver looked at her. “Just in case.”

“To the Queen mansion then.” Diggle said as he pulled out of the parking lot.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Oliver and Felicity found Moira standing in the living room with a glass of scotch in her hand. Diggle stayed outside the door and waited for trouble.

“Oliver, what are you doing here?” Moira asked. She put her glass down. She looked over at Felicity then back at Oliver. “I’m waiting for an answer.”

“I’ve come to talk to you, Mom.” Oliver said. “We have some things we need to settle.”

“Then why is she with you?” Moira asked. “Oliver, this is family business and she isn’t family. Unless you here to accuse me of something else, Ms. Smoak?”

“She is here because I want her to be.” Oliver said. “Felicity and I are living together now. We wanted to tell you before someone else did.”

“You are too late. Laurel was already here this morning.” Moira told him. “She told me what you did to poor Sara.”

“Of course she did.” Felicity muttered.

Oliver reached for Felicity’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “What did she say?” 

“She just told me what you did.” Moira said. “Really Oliver, cheating on Sara with your assistant is so cliché.”

“I didn’t cheat on Sara.” Oliver said. “Laurel is just still upset with me that I was with Sara in the first place. She would say anything to make me look bad.”

“Does she really have to say very much?” Moira said.

“Hey! He is your son! It’s not his fault you had an affair and got pregnant by someone other than your husband.” Felicity said. “It’s yours.”

“And you were very happy to tell him that.” Moira said. “I’m surprised that you can even look at that meddling little….”

“Mom! That is enough and she is right. You will just have to get used to her being with me. That will not change no matter how much you threaten or try to manipulate her.” Oliver saw Moira flinch. “Yes I know what you told her. Felicity and I don’t keep secrets from each other.”  

“Every secret?” Moira asked. She refilled her glass of scotch and took a sip.

“What does that mean?” Oliver was confused.

“Does she know all your secrets? Does she know that you are the vigilante they call the Arrow?” Moira watched Felicity for a reaction and was surprised to see she had none.

“You know?” Oliver asked. “How do you know?”

“I realized why the vigilante was so familiar right before the undertaking. It was because he was my own son.” Moira said. “She knows. I can see it in her face.”

“Of course she does.” Oliver said. “Like I said, we don’t keep secrets from each other.”

“So dear, when did he share this tidbit with you? When he was in your bed?” Moira said to Felicity.

“I found out the night you shot him and nearly killed him.” Felicity said. “If anyone has the right to be upset, it’s Oliver for what you did that night.” 

Moira’s hand shook slightly. “I thought he was going to kill me and I didn’t know it was Oliver at the time.”

Oliver squeezed Felicity’s hand again. He gave her a look to warn her to stay quiet.

“So is that why she is living with you? Because she knows your secret?” Moira asked.

“She is with me because I love her, Mom. I trust her and that is everything.” Oliver said.

“So you have told me that you are with her and I know you have a loft to live in. So why are you still here?” Moira asked.

“Thea said you have been giving her a hard time about me moving out. I need you to stop.” Oliver said.

“Or what?” Moira looked over the top edge of the glass as she took a sip.

“I tell her who her father really is.” Oliver said.

“Then I will make an anonymous tip to the police about your secret and Ms. Smoak will be out on the street, in more ways than one.” Moira said.

Felicity took a step forward and dropped Oliver’s hand. “You are no mother. You are diabolical. If you do that to him, I will retaliate and I will not be alone. There are others that can make your life hell on earth. That isn’t a threat by the way. That is a promise.”

Moira looked at the young woman she had once underestimated with something akin to fear.

Oliver smiled. He saw his mother waver at Felicity’s words. “She will do it. She has the friends and resources to carry it out. I made sure of it.”

“Well, I see I am to be silent or face the wrath of Ms. Smoak.” Moira said. “Careful Oliver! She may just turn on you.”

“Never!” Felicity said. She reached back and Oliver took her hand once more. She smirked. Should I call you ‘Moira’ or ‘Mom’ now that Oliver and I are together?”

“’Mrs. Queen’ is who I am to you.” Moira said. She turned to Oliver. “I will be silent for Thea’s sake and not because you and your girlfriend threatened me.”

“Good enough.” Oliver said. “The housewarming is next Saturday. Bring a nice gift. Felicity, let’s go.”

“Gladly!” Felicity turned and followed Oliver out of the living room.

Diggle took up the rear as they left the mansion.

Moira waited for the front door to close before she threw the glass in her hand at the fireplace. She closed her eyes and clenched her jaw.

Of all the women in Starling City, her son had to find the one that would be able to unmask her and reveal all of her sins. Moira was helpless to fight back if Felicity started to do what she promised and she knew it. She wasn’t totally convinced that Felicity had already done her digging and was just waiting to use what she knew. 

Oliver opened the car door for Felicity and waited as she slid across.

“Oliver, she just put herself on your mother’s radar.” Diggle whispered at Oliver’s side.

“I know.” Oliver said as he got in beside of Felicity.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gone after her like that.” Felicity said as Oliver shut the car door.

“It was a little reckless.” Oliver said. “But I know she has underestimated you in the past and it got to you. Just don’t confront her again unless I am there or at least Dig. Promise me.”

“I promise. I suppose you will not want me to go out on my own for a while.” Felicity leaned against Oliver’s arm. “I know how you think and I will do whatever you want.”

“Thank you.” Oliver leaned over and kissed her.

“Hey! None of that back there! I’m driving.” Diggle said with a big grin. “Keep your clothes on!”

Felicity giggled. “Dig! We were just kissing.”

“You know we should all double date. You and Lyla and me and Felicity. It could be fun.” Oliver said.

“Reservations at Table Salt?” Felicity said. “How is Wednesday night for you and Lyla, Dig?”

“I’ll have to ask her but I’m free.” Diggle said. “What about patrols?”

“We will do them after.” Oliver said. “Or Roy could start and I can finish.”

“Thea is getting suspicious of all the times Roy sneaks off and doesn’t tell her where he was. We may need to be more careful about calling him down for something during work hours.”

Oliver sighed. “So that is what Thea was upset about?”

“Yes. She thought he was seeing another girl. You may want to have a talk with him.” Felicity said.

“Sounds like a wooing problem to me.” Diggle laughed. “What helpful hints did your google search come up with Oliver? Roy sounds like he needs a few.”

Felicity laughed at the scowl on Oliver’s face. “What is it?”

“I forgot about that.” Oliver said. “It’s just with what happened last night and today it hasn’t been exactly easy to be romantic.”

“Make me dinner and I will be happy.” Felicity said, She kissed him on the cheek. “We have to do it soon because we have patrols tonight since we skipped last night.”

Oliver sat back and thought for a few minutes. “Dig, I need to pick up some things.”

“Got it. Next stop is the grocery store.” Diggle smiled. “I think I’ll join you. I’m out of blueberries.”

“Lyla must be spending a lot of nights at your place.” Felicity said. “I know you bought some two days ago.”

“Let’s just say we are in a similar place at the moment.” Diggle said with a grin. “When she is in town she stays at my place.”       

“Oliver, you should give him your French toast recipe.” Felicity said. “A girl doesn’t want the same thing every time.”

“Is that a metaphor for something else?” Oliver asked.

Felicity kissed him on the cheek. “What do you think?”

“Got it! It’s wooing and variety.” Oliver nodded with a very serious look on his face.

“Man, how long has it been since you started dating and you’re just now getting that?” Diggle chuckled.

“I’m out of practice.” Oliver said. “Felicity is … different. I have to relearn it all just for her.”

“That is so sweet!” Felicity leaned against his arm. “Isn’t that sweet, Dig?”

“Sounds more like bullshit to me.” Diggle laughed. “Lyla would shoot me in the foot for that crap.”

“The foot?” Oliver asked.

“She probably likes all the other parts.” Felicity whispered in Oliver’s ear.

Oliver laughed.

“You two are gonna start driving yourselves around on the weekends if all you are going to do is whisper and giggle. It makes me nervous.” Diggle said. “It will give me more time with Lyla.”

“Maybe we should.” Felicity said. “Dig needs a life too. If there is trouble then I have you with me.” 

Oliver nodded. “I still want to see you for training and patrols but Felicity is right. We can do the weekend driving.”

“I think that would be great. Lyla has been after me for some extra time alone. Thanks Felicity.” Diggle said.

“Hey!” Oliver looked in the rearview mirror. “Don’t I get a thank you?”

“Thank you sweetheart.” Felicity kissed him on the cheek.

“Don’t even think about me kissing you. Not gonna happen.” Diggle said with a grin. He pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store.

They all got out of the car and went inside.

Felicity heard the text alert go off on her phone and pulled it out of her pocket to check it. It was from Thea.

“I need to talk.”

“Problem?” Oliver asked.

“Um.” Felicity sent Thea a quick text and put the phone back in her pocket. “I forgot something at the club. Will you drop me off. I won’t be late for dinner.”

Oliver looked at her. “That was from Thea wasn’t it?”

“Yes she wants to talk but I need to go do this without you. Please.” Felicity said.

Oliver nodded. “I want her to love you as much as I do. So go talk to her.”

“Thank you.” Felicity smiled up at him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Diggle and Oliver dropped Felicity off at the club on the way back to the loft. Felicity gave Oliver a kiss on the cheek before she got out of the car.

“I wonder what that’s about.” Oliver said half to himself.

“If Felicity thought you should know, then she would tell you.” Diggle said. “You have lived with women all your life you know they have some sisterhood code thing that keeps them from telling each other’s secrets.”

“Where did you hear that?” Oliver laughed. “I’ve never heard that. Did Lyla tell you that, Dig?”

“To be honest, it was Carly.” Diggle said from the front seat. “She has sisters.”

“Don’t believe everything a woman tells you, Dig. That is something I learned from my mother and sister. Women keep secrets.” Oliver said.

“Even Felicity?” Diggle asked.

“I think she may have a few but I will like finding them out.” Oliver grinned. “I think I found the one for the rest of my life.”

“I hear that.” Diggle laughed. “Actually, I knew this would happen when we were selling her loads of bullshit to get her to help you. I could tell by the way you two looked at each other.”

“I didn’t see it and neither did she. We do now.” Oliver said with a grin. “I can’t believe I’m this happy. If I didn’t know better I would say I’m high or something.”

“High on love.” Diggle pulled up at the building. He got out and helped Oliver take the groceries up to the loft.

Felicity walked into the club and looked around. “Thea?”

“I’m up here.” Thea said from the door of the office. “Can you come up here, please?”

Felicity nodded. She climbed the stairs to the office and followed Thea inside. “What is it?”

“I bought it but I can’t take it. I’m too scared.” Thea pointed at the pregnancy test on the desk.

“You want me to wait with you. I can do that.” Felicity said.

“You haven’t said anything to Ollie have you?” Thea asked.

“No! It would get him mad at Roy before there was any reason to be. Not saying that a baby would be a reason for Oliver to get mad. Babies are happy things.” Felicity said as she sat in a chair next to the desk. She shook her head and looked at Thea. “It’s just that Oliver has a temper. I don’t have to tell you that he would take it out on Roy.”

“I know. I think that is why I’m afraid.” Thea nodded. She picked the test up and took a deep breath. “Here goes… well … hopefully nothing.”

“I’ll be right here. Don’t worry Thea. Whatever it says, it will be fine.” Felicity said.

“I hope so.” Thea headed into the bathroom in the office.

Felicity mentally kicked herself for rambling at the wrong time again. She hoped that whatever the test said she would be able to keep Oliver from putting another arrow in Roy. She had a feeling it wouldn’t be in his knee the next time.   

Thea came back a few minutes later. She put the test on the desk and sat down. “Now we wait for it to do its thing.”

“How long?” Felicity asked.

“Three minutes.” Thea said. “It may as well be three hours. What am I going to do?”

“Not panic first of all. Then when it’s done, I will help you decide what to do next but I think whatever it says you need to tell Roy that you took the test.” Felicity said.

“I will. This is just not a good time. Ollie and Mom are fighting and Roy is keeping secrets.” Thea said. “We are too young and we just aren’t ready.”

“I wonder if couples are ever really ready for parenthood.” Felicity said. “Oliver and I talked about kids but that’s years off. At least I hope so.”

“Ollie as a dad?” Thea laughed. “You would have to be the strict parent because he won’t know how to be. Mom and Dad were never strict with us and they probably should have been. We wouldn’t have been in so much trouble all the time.”

“My mom was strict and I was miserable. I think that is why I got into computers. I didn’t have much else I was allowed to do but stay in my room and study.” Felicity said. “Then high school came and no one wants to date the smart girl.”

“Now look at you. Ollie is kinda hot and he loves you like crazy. He likes the smart thing.” Thea said with a smile.

“I know but he is different than most guys I’ve dated. He respects me as a person not just a brain in a short skirt.” Felicity smiled.

Thea laughed. “Ollie has really grown up. There was a time when he wouldn’t even have bothered to learn your name after he boffed you.”

Felicity laughed. “He hasn’t boffed me yet. If he forgets my name I’ll let you know.”

“What? I thought you and he had been together before Sara came back.” Thea was surprised.

“No. Now everyone thinks he cheated on her with me and he didn’t. It bothers him even though he won’t say anything about it. He isn’t that boy that got on the boat anymore but people still see him that way. If they only knew him like I do they would be surprised how much he has really changed and for the better.”

“You two sound really close.” Thea smiled. “I wish Roy and I were like that.”

“Maybe one day.” Felicity said.

The timer on Thea’s watch went off. She and Felicity looked at each other then looked at the test on the desk.

“I can’t look. Felicity, you look at it please.” Thea said. She put her hands over her face.

Felicity nodded and turned the test over. It was negative.

“Thea, it’s negative.” Felicity said.

“Really?” Thea pulled one hand away from her face and looked. “Oh thank god!”

“Now you still need to talk to Roy and maybe tell him to get a different brand.” Felicity said.

Thea got up and hugged her. “Thank you Felicity. I think I’m going to like having a sister in law.”

“I already do.” Felicity hugged her back. “I should go Oliver is making dinner and I don’t want to be late.” 

“Ollie can cook?” Thea laughed. “I supposed he learned on the island.”

“Some I think but I think he may have learned a little in other places.” Felicity said. “I don’t think he learned that French toast recipe on the island.”

Thea smiled. “Guess not.”

“Hey!” Roy stuck his head in the office door. “I thought you were going to set up. There isn’t anything started down there.”

“I need to talk to you a minute.” Thea said.

“Sure.” Roy looked at Felicity and frowned. 

Felicity smiled and patted Roy on the shoulder as she passed him as she was leaving.

Felicity walked the two blocks back to the loft and rode the elevator up. The doors opened and a wonderful smell enveloped her.

“Oliver?” Felicity said.

Oliver appeared with a glass of red wine. “Dinner is almost ready sit and sip this.”

Felicity took off her jacket and took the glass from his hand. She sat on the sofa and kicked off her shoes. “It smells so good in here. Are you sure you didn’t just order take out and now your faking it?”

“I made each and every thing with my own two hands.” Oliver said. He put a plate of canapés down on the table in front of her. “Including these.”

Felicity looked at the plate and looked up at Oliver. She took a sip of the lovely red wine and sighed. “If I didn’t love you before, I’d love you now. This is so decadent.”

Oliver smiled. He watched her pick a canapé and take a bite. He laughed as she rolled her eyes and moaned.

“So I’m doing good so far?” Oliver smiled at her.

“Mmm.” Felicity nodded.

“Anything I can do to make it better?” Oliver asked.

“Nope.” Felicity propped her feet up on the sofa and relaxed. “Unless you want to serve me dinner shirtless.”

Oliver laughed and unbuttoned his shirt. He got to the last button and pulled it off. He threw it at her feet.

“Shit! I was kidding.” Felicity said. She stared at his chest.

“I can put it back on.” Oliver offered.

“NO!!!”

Oliver raised his eyebrows at the force of Felicity’s answer. “I guess I should have just served you in an apron and nothing else.”

“They have aprons that big?” Felicity immediately turned pink. “I mean to cover … you know… those things that might want to cover. Cause you have a lot to cover. A very big area.”

Oliver grinned and blushed. “Felicity! What are you talking about?”

“Sorry … it’s just that last night … we were… and it was … I’ll stop talking now and eat these lovely canapés and drink this wonderful wine.”

Oliver shook his head and went to finish putting dinner together before she could ask him to take off his pants.

Oliver came back a few minutes later with two plates and he sat them on the table. He moved it out so he could sit on the floor between it and the sofa. He turned to get napkins and flatware and the wine along with another glass.

“Oh wow this is so wonderful.” Felicity said as she picked up a plate. “What is for desert?”

Oliver stopped as he walked back and looked at her. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. “I forgot dessert.”

Felicity licked her lips and let her eyes roam over the man in front of her. She had several ideas for what he could do for desert. But were they ready? Will they ever be ready?

“Come eat this wonderful dinner and don’t worry about it.” Felicity said.

Oliver handed her a napkin and a fork. He sat on the floor between the table and the sofa. He looked up at her. “We have some ice cream.”

“Mint chip with chocolate sauce?” Felicity asked.

Oliver nodded. He watched as she took a bite of the potatoes. It was like she was making love to the food. He put his hand on her thigh.

“Do you like it?” Oliver asked.

“Mmm. This is so good.” She leaned forward and held out a forkful of potatoes out to him.

Oliver opened his mouth and she fed him. “Mmm so good. Have you tried the asparagus?” He picked one off his plate and held it out for her to take a bite.

Felicity took a bite and licked her lips. “Buttery!”

Oliver got up on the edge of the sofa. “Let me see.”

Oliver kissed her and took the plate out of her hands.

“Hey! I’m hungry!” Felicity watched the plate go to the table.

“Later.” Oliver said as he leaned over her and started to kiss her. His hand tangled into her hair and his tongue slipped into her mouth.

Felicity sighed and pushed him back. “Oliver, I really want to taste your meat.”

Oliver sat back and stared at her like he was stunned. He glanced down then back up at her.

“Oh! No! That is not what I meant. I want to taste the steak you made for dinner. Wow! Did that ever come out wrong?” Felicity turned pink. “I must have low blood sugar or something.”

Oliver handed her plate back and grinned. “So you don’t want to taste my other meat then?”

“Not even on your birthday, Queen!” Felicity said as she waved an asparagus at him.

Oliver laughed. “Interesting way to make your point.”

Felicity looked at the asparagus and turned pinker.

“Finish your dinner then we can have dessert.” Oliver smiled at her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Twenty minutes later Felicity put her empty plate on the table.

“I am stuffed.” Felicity took a sip of wine and sighed.

Oliver smiled and looked up at her. “There is some more potatoes and steak if you want it.”

“Nope. But I may snack on it later.” Felicity said. “You are such a good cook. You deserve a big kiss for that dinner.”

Oliver pulled up and sat on the edge of the sofa and leaned over to kiss her. He pulled off her glasses and sat them on the table.

Felicity grabbed his face and pulled him the rest of the way to her lips. She kissed him slowly.

Oliver shifted so that he was leaning over her. He licked her lips as he kissed her. His hand slowly slid behind her head to deepen the kiss.

Felicity opened her mouth to him with a moan. She reached out and pulled him down on top of her. She rubbed his back and moved until she could wrap her legs around his hips.

Oliver got up on his knees as he ran his hand up her thigh and around to her hip.

“Felicity, are you sure you want me to do this?” Oliver whispered in her ear on the way to kiss her neck.

“I want you and I can’t wait anymore.” Felicity said. “I think we have waited long enough, don’t you?”

“Mhmm.” Oliver moaned against her neck. Oliver lifted her into his arms and carried her towards the stairs.

Felicity grabbed his shoulders and pulled up so she could wrap her legs tighter around him.

Oliver hesitated at the top of the stairs. He wasn’t sure where he should go.

Felicity kissed him and nodded towards his room. She shifted slightly as she felt him grip her tighter.

Oliver kissed her neck and carried her to his room. He gently put her down on the bed.

“Why here?” Oliver asked as he knelt beside her on the bed.

“I just thought that this would be our room someday. So we may as well start this here.” Felicity said. “By this I mean… you know… _this!”_   

Oliver grinned.

Felicity sat up and unbuttoned his jeans. She slowly slid the zipper down. She pulled back and pulled her top over her head.

Oliver reached behind her and unfastened her bra with one hand.

Felicity let it drop as Oliver worked at the zipper of her jeans. She reached up and kissed him hard and needy.

It didn’t matter if they were ready or if it was the right time to do it. They were finally going over the line and they couldn’t go back once they crossed it.

Oliver shed his jeans and boxers then pulled down her jeans and panties. They both looked at each other’s naked body for a minute before tumbling into each other’s arms.

Felicity kissed him and pushed him over on his back. She ran her hands over his chest and arms then shifted to run one hand down his leg. “You are like one of those sculptures that emphasize anatomy. All muscle and lovely.”

“I don’t think I have ever been called ‘lovely’.” Oliver said. “You are so beautiful. I’m not sure I deserve the privilege of being with you.”

“Same here but …” Felicity leaned over and kissed him slowly. She kissed his neck and nipped at his collar bone before Oliver rolled them over.

Oliver let his hands explore her body as he kissed her. He lowered his head to her neck then went back to kiss her lips.

Felicity pulled him down on top of her and shifted to give him access.

Oliver pushed inside of her and made love to her slowly, almost carefully.

The next morning an alarm went off somewhere.

Felicity opened one eye and looked at the empty pillow beside her. She rolled over on her back and breathed in the scent of coffee. She sat up and looked around for something to wear. Her eyes landed on the tee shirt she had worn before laying on the chair. She slipped out of bed and pulled it on before walking out into the hall.

“Good morning sleepyhead!” Oliver said with a coffee cup in his hand as soon as he saw her. He stood dressed in his white shirt and suit pants. His tie was draped around his neck.

“What time is it?” Felicity said with a yawn.

“Seven in the morning. Do you want breakfast?” Oliver asked.

“Just some coffee. I’ll be ready in a few minutes.” Felicity hurried across to her room. She gathered some clothes and went to take a shower.

Oliver sat on the barstool and to wait for her to get ready.

“OLIVER!” Felicity shouted from the bathroom.

Oliver ran up the stairs to see what the problem was. He opened the bathroom door and looked around. “What is it?”

“There are hickeys all over my neck! How am I supposed to cover them all?” Felicity said. She was standing there naked and the way she had folded her arms in front of her made her breasts lift up more.

“I …uh…Sorry?” Oliver said with a grin. He gave her a heated gaze as he took in the sight of her naked in front of him. “You had better get dressed before I give you some more.”

Felicity blushed. She shoved him into the hall and slammed the door.

Oliver laughed as he walked down the stairs to wait on her.

The elevator door opened and Diggle stepped out. “Morning. What happened to you and Felicity last night? Roy did patrols on his own and I had to man the comm.”

“Sorry we were …” Oliver smiled. “We were otherwise occupied.”

Diggle raised his eyebrows at that as he reached for a clean coffee mug. “I see. Will you be otherwise occupied tonight?”

“Not sure. She is a little upset with me.” Oliver took a sip of coffee. “I got a little carried away.”

“What?” Diggle asked.

Oliver pointed to his neck and grinned.

Diggle chuckled. “That is what happens when you wait for too long. She’ll cover them with makeup.”

“I wish I could.” Felicity said as she walked down carrying her shoes. She turned around and pointed to her exposed shoulder blade. “There are too many of them and they are in weird places. How did I get one here?”

“You were almost asleep and …” Oliver was stopped mid-sentence by the angry glare Felicity was giving him.

Diggle laughed. “Man, you made her mad. That does not bode well for you. Was that under wooing on google? Cause if it was, you clicked the wrong link.” 

Oliver glanced back at Diggle and sighed.

Felicity walked over to the coffee pot and poured a cup of coffee. “No more in public places or no more of … _you know_.”

Oliver nodded. “I understand. In my defense, you wear a lot of backless and strangely cut dresses. I didn’t realize that one would be ‘public’ as you call it.”

“Now you know.” Felicity said. She took a sip of coffee and looked around. “You cleaned the kitchen?”

“Yes. I washed everything and put it away before I started the coffee.” Oliver said. He finished his coffee and went upstairs to retrieve his suit coat.

“You okay?” Diggle asked Felicity.

“Yeah. We are just moving a lot faster than I expected.” Felicity said. “I do like where we are heading it’s just the speed we are traveling.”

“It’s better than the snail’s pace you two were going at.” Diggle put his empty cup in the sink. “I think this is a good idea but don’t tell him I said so.”

Felicity smiled. “Thanks Dig. We need all the support we can get.”

“You got it!” Diggle grinned. He looked at his watch. “We should get going.”

“I better get my bag.” Felicity put her mug in the sink and slipped on her shoes before she went to collect her work bag.

Oliver came out of his room as Felicity was standing in the hall. “Ready for work, Ms. Smoak?”

“Yes Mr. Queen. We had better hurry we have a meeting at nine and you need to go over the notes for it.” Felicity said as she met him at the top of the stairs.

They walked down and headed for the elevator. Oliver grabbed their coats and Diggle followed them in.

There were back to back meetings all day. It was near quarterly report time and everyone seemed to be in panic mode. 

When Diggle came to collect them, they were sitting on the sofa in Oliver’s office. Felicity had taken off her shoes and had her feet up on the coffee table. Oliver had a drink in his hand.

“Long day?” Diggle asked.

“You have no idea.” Felicity said. She patted Oliver’s thigh and reached for her shoes. “We have to get to our other job.”

“Good, I need to hit something.” Oliver said as he put his glass on the table.

Felicity snorted. “I thought you were going to hit Isabitch during that last meeting. She is always so rude.”

“It took all my control not to.” Oliver stood up and stretched.

Felicity stood up and smoothed down her dress. “Let’s find you a bad guy to hit then.”

They grabbed their coats and headed for the elevator.

“Wait! I need to get that report from Applied Sciences off your desk.” Felicity said as she walked back into the office.

Oliver watched her walk back into the offices.

Diggle chuckled. “You are thinking about last night, aren’t you?”

“Maybe.” Oliver smiled. “She is definitely the one, Dig. I hope I don’t screw it up.”

“Hmph. You do and I will shoot you.” Diggle said with a straight face. “And not in the foot either.”

“I know.” Oliver said as Felicity appeared in the hallway.

“As long as we are clear.” Diggle said.

“Got it! Let’s go!” Felicity held up the report. She looked at them both. “What were you talking about?”

“Training.” Oliver said. He held the elevator door open as she walked through. “Dig and I need to train before we go out.”

“Was that really it? Because Dig has that ‘I’m going to shoot something’ look on his face.” Felicity said.

Oliver smiled and leaned down to kiss her. He whispered right before their lips touched. “Don’t worry. It was nothing.”

Felicity reached up and rubbed the scruff on his cheek as he kissed her.

“I’m going to shoot you both if you don’t stop making out in front of me.” Diggle laughed.

Oliver pulled back and looked annoyed.

Felicity giggled. “Sorry Dig.”

“I’m not.” Oliver said as he glanced over at Diggle.

Felicity giggled even harder.

The doors opened and they walked through the lobby to the car and then went straight to the lair for training and searching.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

In the first week, the workday pattern evolved for Oliver and Felicity. They would wake to coffee then spend the day at the office before heading to the lair in the evening for crime fighting. At the end of the long day, they would fall into bed together to talk sleep or make love depending on how well the night went.           

It was when they were climbing into bed on Friday night that Oliver started to feel like he was failing her.

“I’m not doing a very good job as your boyfriend. I haven’t done anything romantic at all this week and I should have.” Oliver said as he slid under the covers next to Felicity.

“We have been busy.” Felicity reached out for him. “There are going to be times where we have to catch romance when we can.”

“I don’t want to catch it I want to live it with you. You deserve that much.” Oliver said. “I don’t want you to ever feel like I’m taking you for granted.”

“I know you aren’t.” Felicity gave up waiting for him to come to her. She scooted over and put her head on his shoulder. She rubbed his cheek. “You are the best boyfriend ever.”

Oliver tilted her face up with his finger so he could kiss her. The kiss was slow and gentle. “You must not have had very good boyfriends before me.”

Felicity laughed. “They all pale in comparison to you. They weren’t my hero.”

Oliver smiled. “You are mine.”

“Oliver, we need to establish a date night schedule since we have three couples on the team. We all need a little romance and if we know who is going to be on patrol it will keep things consistent.”

“I like that idea. That way Dig and I can plan and Roy can just do whatever he does for Thea.” Oliver said.

“In the meantime, the housewarming is tomorrow. Well, it’s tonight actually. The caterers will be here at four and the guests will arrive at seven. I hope you don’t mind but I asked a few of my friends to the party.” Felicity looked up at him.

“Felicity, this is your home too. You can invite who you like.” Oliver said. He wrapped his arms around her.     

Felicity snuggled against him. “It’s strange but it really feels right to call it my home. It’s our home. I had a good feeling about this place when I first saw it.”

“I could tell by the way you were excited when we came to look at it. I would have taken Roy’s place but I knew you loved this one.” Oliver stroked her bare arm.   

“I do. I guess I should turn my room into an office.” Felicity said. “I can set up a killer server in there.”

“A pink one with purple stripes to match the rug?” Oliver asked.

“Hey! I like my room.” Felicity said as she poked him in the chest.   

“I like that you sleep in mine.” Oliver said. He kissed her again.

“Come here Mister.” Felicity reached up and put her hands on his face. “Give me a real kiss.”

Oliver rolled her on her back and complied. He moaned when Felicity ran he hands over his chest and down to his waist.

“Hey, I thought you were tired.” Oliver said as pulled back to look at Felicity.

“I’m not that tired.” Felicity smiled and shifted to wrap her legs around his hips. “Are you?”

“I’m never too tired to make love to you.” Oliver said as he slid his hands up into her nightgown. He hooked his fingers into her panties and started to pull them down.

Felicity pulled the string holding up his pajama pants and pushed them down. “Can I just say that I am very happy you are not that tired?”

Oliver laughed as he dropped her panties on the floor and gave her a mischievous grin.

“Hey! No more hickeys!” Felicity eyed him.

Oliver laughed and went for her neck making her giggle.   

Felicity’s giggle turned into a moan as he pushed inside her.

Oliver made love to her passionately almost desperately. When it was over and they were exhausted, they held each other close and fell asleep. 

Morning came too soon for both of them. Felicity yawned as Oliver slid out of bed to make her breakfast.

He stretched and looked back at her in the bed. “Eggs?”

Felicity nodded. She pulled the blankets over her head.

“Hey! Get up!” Oliver reached over and tried to pull them off.

“Coffee! I will come out for coffee.” Felicity said from underneath the blankets.

“Yes Dear!” Oliver chuckled. He grabbed his pajama pants and put them back on before going downstairs to grant her request.

“Toast! I want toast too.” Felicity called out after him.       

Oliver stopped in his tracks and looked back at the bedroom door and shook his head with a smile. He was so happy that she could ask him for anything and he would give it to her because she asked him to. He rushed the rest of the way down the stairs and started breakfast.

Ten minutes later, Felicity emerged from the bedroom in Oliver’s tee shirt. “I smell coffee.”

“It’s right here.” Oliver poured a cup and sat it on the counter in front of her as she sat down. “Breakfast is just about ready.”

“Best boyfriend ever!” Felicity said as she picked up the steaming cup.

Oliver reached over and tucked a stray wisp of hair behind her ear. “I have the best girlfriend ever to motivate me.”

Felicity smiled as she watched him turn to plate up breakfast. She watched the muscles in his back move and remembered the way they felt under her hands when they were making love. She sighed deeply.

Oliver put a plate in front of her. “What is it?”

“I’m very happy at this moment.” Felicity said.

“I like that you’re happy because I am too.” Oliver said. “I know we are moving really fast but we are risk takers and this is how we work.”

“Warp speed. That’s for sure.” Felicity said as she picked up a fork full of eggs.   

“Eat your breakfast. We have a party to get ready for.” Oliver said. “Roy is bringing over glasses and booze from the club. He is going to show the new apartment to Thea this morning.”

“I can handle things here. Go train.” Felicity said. “I don’t want you cranky later.”

Oliver gave her a questioning look.

“When you don’t train, you get cranky.” Felicity said as she waved a slice of toast in the air. “No one wants you to be cranky. It’s like one step before you get all ‘grr’.”

“Then I better go train.” Oliver smiled.      

The elevator opened and Dig stepped out. He went directly to the coffee to pour a cup.

“Morning Dig! What are you doing here so early?” Oliver asked.

“I think he’s here for the free coffee.” Felicity said. She took a bite of toast and winked at Oliver.

Dig turned and looked at them. “I just put Lyla on a plane to some far off mission. I didn’t want to be home by myself.”

“Good. You can come train with me so I don’t get cranky.” Oliver winked at Felicity. “We have the housewarming later and I was told to get out of the way.”

Diggle nodded. “Sounds like a plan. I need to hit something and I don’t care if it’s you, the heavy bag or a bad guy.”

Oliver laughed.

“Looks like you two have some male bonding to do, so I’m just going to get dressed and get things ready for tonight.” Felicity said as she put down her fork. “I’ll do the dishes this one time!”

“Best girlfriend ever!” Oliver kissed her and finished his coffee. He went to get dressed.

“Thanks Felicity.” Dig said.

Felicity shrugged. “Have fun and not his face, Dig!”

Diggle grinned and put his cup in the sink. “Got it.” 

Oliver came down and grabbed his coat. He held the elevator and waved as they both stepped inside.

Felicity put the plates in the sink then went upstairs to make the bed and pick the clothes off the floor in Oliver’s room. Their room, she corrected herself mentally.   

Felicity had just gotten the apartment straightened up and started some laundry when Roy buzzed for the elevator. He had cases of booze and glasses on a hand cart from the club.

Felicity sent the elevator down and waited for the doors to open.

“Hey!” Roy said as he rolled in the cart. “Where do you want this stuff?”

“Put the stuff on the bar. How did Thea like the apartment?” Felicity asked as she plopped down on the sofa. She started to plump up the throw pillows.

“Thea loved it and she has already started to order the furniture. She won’t let me bring anything from my old place. She said that the new apartment deserves new stuff.” Roy started to put the glasses out on the bar. “I’m kinda bummed. I found that sofa on the street. Lots of memories were made on it.”

“Maybe that is the reason she wants all new things. So there aren’t any memories made on that sofa but ones of you and her?” Felicity said.   

“Do girls really think like that?” Roy asked.

Felicity waved her hands around. “Do you have to ask? No one but me on the sofa or the …”

“Thanks! I get it.” Roy said. “I have to go back and get some ice for the champagne. I can’t believe you girls think like that. Wow!”

“Yep. We do.” Felicity smiled at him. “Hey Roy, don’t forget the red wine, please.”

“It’s already here. Oliver threatened me with an arrow if I forgot.” Roy smiled. He rolled the cart to the elevator. “I’ll be right back.”

Felicity nodded. “I’ll be right here. I have some more things to do before the caterers show up.”

Roy waved as the elevator door closed.

Felicity looked around. She was the only one that had been with Oliver in this new place and she was glad about that. Roy may not want to believe it but girls really did think about those things. That was even truer when the man was Oliver Queen.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The caterers were almost twenty minutes late when they finally arrived. It took them even longer to set up that Felicity had expected.

Oliver was late as usual when he came in. He had a questioning look on his face as he looked around. “Felicity, why is everything still not ready?”

“Everyone is late and I need to change. Try to hurry them along. Use your angry face if you have too.” Felicity said as she patted him on the chest.

“Right. What are we going to do for music?” Oliver asked.

“I have a playlist set up on an mp3 player connected to the awesome surround sound system you got for the TV.” Felicity gave him a kiss and headed up the stairs. “I won’t take long I promise.”

“Uh huh.” Oliver watched her duck into her room for some clothes. He spotted Roy and walked over to speak to him. “Roy, have you got everything?”

“Yeah.” Roy said as he looked at the bar set up. “She was more worried about the food. She said the canapés aren’t as good as yours. What was she talking about? You cook?”

“Some.” Oliver shrugged.  He looked over at the caterer and made a face. “I better check on what they are doing.”

“Yeah.” Roy said as he watched Oliver walk over and nearly scare the woman out of her skin.

Felicity emerged nearly forty five minutes later looking stunning in a bright pink cocktail dress.

Oliver smiled in relief and headed up the stairs to give her a kiss before going to change.

Felicity looked around when she came downstairs and saw the madness had been handled. She walked over to Roy and tapped the bar. “Roy, I need a glass of wine before I do this thing.”

Roy poured her a glass of red wine and handed it to her. “Nervous?”

“Yes. This is our first official couple thing.” Felicity took a sip and smiled. “Oh! It’s the really good stuff.”

“Arrow threatening, remember?” Roy said.

“Right!” Felicity said. The buzzer for the elevator sounded and she looked at the clock on the wall. It said it was ten till seven. She took another big sip from her glass and set it down. “I hate when people are early.”

Felicity walked over and pressed the buzzer. “Hello?”

“It’s me, Dig.” The voice said.

“Why are you buzzing?” Felicity frowned. “You usually come right up.”

“Felicity, just hit the button.” Dig said impatiently.

“Oh sure.” Felicity hit the button and sent down the elevator. “A few minutes later, Dig emerged with a large box in his arms.”

“I couldn’t hit the button. My hands were full.” Dig said as he came in.

“Is that from you and Lyla?” Felicity tried to get a look at the card.

“Yes but you two need to open it privately. Lyla’s instructions.” Dig said cryptically.

“Can you carry it up to our bedroom?” Felicity asked. “We can do it there.”

Dig grunted and headed up the stairs.

Oliver came out of the bedroom. “What is that?”

“Oliver, go back in the bedroom so we can open it.” Felicity said.

Oliver frowned and did what she said.

Dig sat the box on the bed.

Oliver and Dig watched as Felicity opened the box and looked inside. There was an escape ladder and an assortment of non-lethal weapons. 

Oliver and Felicity looked at Diggle.

“Low tech home security package.” Diggle grinned.

Oliver grinned. “Thanks.”

“Just watch out that she doesn’t use any of it on you.” Diggle said. He rubbed his hip. “The shock stick kinda stings.”

Felicity started laughing. “We aren’t into _that stuff,_ Dig. But if he gives me anymore public hickeys, I just may let him find out how much it stings.”

Oliver took a beat to get what she was talking about. He started to laugh. He picked the box up and put it in the closet. He came back out and gave Felicity a kiss as he waved them out.

When they got back down stairs, there was a shot of vodka and a beer on the bar next to Felicity’s refilled glass of red wine.

Oliver raised an eyebrow at Roy.

“What? I know what everyone drinks.” Roy said.  

The buzzer for the elevator sounded again.

Oliver downed the shot and went to send down the elevator. He would be there for a little while as the guests started to arrive.

Thea came out of the elevator and gave him a big hug. “Big brother! I love it! Thank you for our new place. I have sooo many ideas.”

Oliver hugged her back and smiled. “I’m glad that you like it. I just thought that it would be a lot more comfortable for the two of you than the dump he was living in.”

“I know you just wanted to keep an eye on me. Admit it.” Thea poked him in the chest.

“That is part of it too.” Oliver nodded. The buzzer sounded and Oliver looked at the elevator. “I have to get that.”

“Sure!” Thea said. She waved at Roy behind the bar then kissed Oliver on the cheek before she walked off. 

Oliver sent the elevator down for the new guests. 

Three of Felicity’s friends looked at Oliver with surprise when the elevator opened. Oliver wondered if Felicity had forgotten to tell them that she was living with him.  

Oliver watched them as they looked around then back at him before they put their heads together to whisper. He smiled as he imagined what they were saying.

They greeted Felicity and all started to talk at once. Felicity looked less than amused at them probably because of the questions they were asking.

After a few minutes the buzzer sounded again. Oliver hit the button and waited.

Moira Queen stepped out and handed her son a perfectly wrapped gift. “Hello Oliver.”

Oliver kissed her cheek and looked at the gift.

“It’s a silver bowl.” Moira said. “It won’t blow up. The loft looks very nice. I assume she did the decorating.”

“’She’ has a name Mom.” Oliver said.

“Baby steps, Oliver, baby steps. Ah! good an open bar. I think I will go have a drink before I say hello to your girlfriend.” Moira said as she walked off.

Oliver put the gift on the table set up near the elevator. The buzzer went off again before he could follow his mother. Oliver pushed the button and waited again.

Sara stepped out with Laurel and her father in tow. “We are only going to be here a minute. Where is Felicity?”

“Here I am.” Felicity said as she walked up. “Hi Sara.”

“Hi. This place really looks great. I should have said that before now.” Sara gave Felicity a hug.

“Thanks.” Felicity hugged her back. “I was going for the ‘not a frat boy’s party pad’ look.”

Sara laughed. “Laurel and Dad need to say something to both of you. Is there somewhere we can go?”

“Sure.” Oliver said. He motioned to the steps and led them upstairs to the bedroom he and Felicity were now sharing. He shut the door behind them.

“Laurel, you go first.” Sara said as she pushed her sister forward.

Laurel glared at Sara then turned to Oliver and Felicity. “I apologize for jumping to conclusions. I was rude and I went off before I had all the facts. But Ollie you have to admit with your history…”

Sara cleared her throat loudly. “Dad, it’s your turn.”

“I’m sorry that I hit you.” Quentin Lance held out his hand to shake Oliver’s. “I hope you can forgive me.”

Oliver shook his hand. “I understand why you did it. You have a really good swing.”

Quentin looked embarrassed. He looked at Felicity. “I should have known better since it was you. You and my daughter are friends. You are probably Sara’s best friend. You would never do anything to hurt her even for the likes of him.”

Felicity hugged Lance. “I’m sorry you were upset.”

“Seriously?” Laurel said. She refrained from commenting further when Sara gave her a glare.

“We are going to go. I have a train to catch in the morning.” Sara said.

“You can stay for a little while please. I didn’t get to show you around.” Felicity said.

Sara smiled. She looked around. “So is this Oliver’s room?”

“We both sleep here.” Oliver said. “Felicity uses her room mostly as a closet.”

Felicity blushed. “I’m thinking of building a server in it, actually. I have never had one of my own. Come on I’ll show you.”

“Mr. Lance, why don’t you come say hello to my mother?” Oliver said. “You too Laurel. I know she would want to say hello to you.” 

Lance nodded. They all went their separate ways when they left the room.

Felicity and Sara went into her room.

Sara looked around and smiled. “It looks like you. It’s all bright and sunny. So you and Oliver are really together now?”

“Yeah. He is trying really hard to be a good boyfriend. Did you know he could cook?” Felicity asked.

Sara laughed. “He cooked a pheasant on the island and he burned it. He must have picked it up after the island.”

“I guess.” Felicity said. “I wanted to thank you for what you did for us again. Maybe, we will make you a godmother to our kids.”

“Kids? Wow.” Sara said. “He is talking about kids. He never did that with me or Laurel. I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks. I better go down.” Felicity said.

“Yeah. I need to get Dad and Laurel out of here before they forget how to be nice.” Sara said. “I explained it all to both of them. I should have done it sooner.”  

“It doesn’t matter. I don’t think Laurel will ever like me. Felicity said. “She is still hoping he will come back to her on some level.”

“She will just have to learn to accept things.” Sara said.

Felicity opened the door and they went downstairs.

Sara found Laurel and her father standing in a corner talking to each other.

Felicity looked around for Oliver and didn’t see him. Then she saw the door to the roof was open. She went back upstairs to see if he was out there.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Oliver watched Moira leave the Lances and go back upstairs to the door to the roof. He followed her and watched as she went through the door.

When Oliver stepped out onto the roof, Moira was standing at the edge looking out over the Glades.

“It’s only four stories, Mom. You would just break a few bones if you jumped.” Oliver said as he walked up to her.

“I heard Thea talking about the apartment with Roy. I will be in the mansion all alone.” Moira said. “I deserve it really. I have done some really unforgivable things in my life.”

Oliver didn’t say anything but he was thinking about what he had done in his life that was unforgivable.

“I have made a decision.” Moira turned to face her son. “I have thought about it and I won’t tell your secret. But I need to be sure your girlfriend will not reveal any more of mine.”

“What other secrets do you have, Mom?” Oliver asked.

“It’s best that you don’t know.” Moira said. “Speak to her for me and get her to promise.”

“I will.” Oliver said. “Will I ever know everything that you have done?”

“Not if I can help it.” Moira sighed. “When I die, it will all come out, I’m sure, but that won’t be for a long time.”

They both turn when the door opened and Felicity stepped out on the roof.

“I hope I’m not interrupting.” Felicity said. She rubbed her bare arms when the chill hit them.

“No we are done here. I have to go.” Moira kissed Oliver on the cheek and whispered. “Talk to her.”

Oliver nodded.  

“It’s a lovely party.” Moira said flatly. She gave Felicity a cold look before stepping past her to go inside.

Felicity hesitated. She wanted to go to Oliver but she didn’t want to go to the edge of the roof. She waited a few minutes to see if he would come on his own.

Oliver stood at the edge of the roof and looked out over the city. “There are more secrets. She admitted it. She wants you to promise to keep them in exchange for not revealing mine.”

“Sounds like a fair deal but I don’t know what they are anyway.” Felicity said. “Do you want me to find out?”

“No not yet.” Oliver said. “But I may at some point.”

“I understand. Come inside Oliver. It’s chilly out here and the guests are probably wondering where we are.” Felicity said as she held out her hand to him.

Oliver turned and saw her hand outstretched towards him. “I forgot you are afraid of heights. We need to put some kind of barrier up out here.”

“I still won’t come out there near the edge.” Felicity said.

Oliver smiled and walked toward her. He took her hand and went inside with her.

The party was going well when they came back inside. They walked down the stairs and Dig walked up to them.

“Your mother and the Lances left a few minutes ago.” Dig said. “Is everything all right?”

Oliver shrugged. “We will have to see. I need another drink and it’s time to make a speech.”

Felicity reached up and smoothed the lapel of Oliver’s suit coat. “You are making the speech not me.”

Oliver grabbed her hand and led her over to the bar. “May I have everyone’s attention? Does everyone have a glass?”

Oliver looked around to make sure before he continued.

“Felicity and I would like to thank you for coming. For some of you, seeing us together is a surprise but to others who know us well, it’s a relief.”

“You’re not kidding!” Roy said. “We thought you two would never hook up.”

Felicity laughed but Oliver glared at Roy over his shoulder.

Oliver cleared his throat to continue. “We would like to welcome all of you to our new place and I hope this is only the first of many celebrations we will have here.”

Oliver leaned down and kissed Felicity softly. He held up his glass. “To good friends!”

Felicity held up her glass and Oliver clinked his to hers before they both drank.

“Enjoy the party!” Oliver said. He led Felicity around the room as they said hello and spoke for a minute to all the guests.

Somewhere around midnight, the last guest left. Felicity and Oliver sat on the sofa and started to open the gifts.

The gifts were mostly frames and small trinkets. There were also several bottles of wine and champagne.

Felicity held up Moira’s gift. “You want to open it?”

“She said it was a silver bowl.” Oliver said. “Go ahead and open it.”

Felicity opened the box and pulled out a silver fruit bowl. It had an engraving on the side of it. Felicity looked at it and laughed.

“What is it?” Oliver leaned over to look.

There was a heart with an arrow through it with both their names engraved inside the heart.

“Wow! That is so not subtle.” Felicity said.

Oliver took the bowl out of her hands and put it back in the box and closed it. “Just stick it in the closet. We can drag it out if she ever comes to dinner.”

Felicity laughed. “That is so bad. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Oliver looked around at the mess. “We can clean this up tomorrow. Let’s go to bed.”

Oliver got up and stretched. He grabbed a bottle of red wine and two clean glasses from the bar then held out his hand to Felicity.

“Wine in bed? I think I’m beginning to like this wooing thing.” Felicity said as she picked up her shoes and took his hand.

“I’m glad that you do.” Oliver said softly. 

They walked up the stairs and went to bed.             

 

_Nearly a year later…_

Oliver looked out over the Glades as he stood on the roof. The city was healing. New buildings now replaced the piles of rubble left by the Undertaking and the Mirakuru army. The city had a future once more.

His mother was dead and some the secrets that she had been unwilling to give up were revealed. Oliver knew there were more but he would let it go for now. He had other things on his mind.

Oliver shoved his hands in his jacket pocket and his fingers touched the velvet ring box. He smiled at the thought of making Felicity his wife. They had lived together for almost a year now. He couldn’t picture his life without her. She was his life.

“Oliver, there you are.” Felicity said as she came out the door and stepped onto the roof. “What are you doing out here?”

“Thinking about things.” Oliver said cryptically. He closed his hand around the ring box in his pocket. He took a deep breath to steady his nerves.

Felicity stopped behind him. She never went to the edge like he did. It was only four stories but it was still a long way down to her.

Oliver turned and looked at her. She was wrapped up in her bright pink ‘house’ sweater. It was old and too big but she refused to part with the ugly thing because her Bubbie had made it for her.

“Felicity, it’s cold out here.” Oliver said. “You should go back in.”

“I know. Come in with me.” Felicity said with a smile.

“There’s something I have to do first.” Oliver got down on one knee in front of her. “Felicity Megan Smoak, will you marry me?”

Felicity bit her lip and nodded. She started to cry tears of joy.

“Hey! Don’t cry.” Oliver said softly. He stood up and held out his hand for hers. “At least wait until you see your ring.”

Felicity laughed and pulled her hand out of her sweater pocket. She held it out and waited. It shook slightly from the emotions going through her more than the cold.  

Oliver pulled the ring box out of his pocket and opened it. He put the ring with its vivid green stone on her finger. “It’s an emerald. It’s strong but delicate like you.”

“It’s perfect.” Felicity put her arms around his neck and kissed him. “So is your timing.”

“What?” Oliver was confused.

Felicity pulled back and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a pregnancy test. She held it up so he could see the results on the stick.

Oliver’s eyes widened. “Baby?! We are having a baby?”

Felicity smiled and nodded. “Yes we are!”

Oliver pulled her against him and held her tight. Felicity rubbed his back and breathed a sigh of contentment.

‘Someday’ was a great place to be.


End file.
